


Destiel Paradise

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Choking, Collared Castiel, Crossdressing Castiel, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), First Time Blow Jobs, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Castiel, Pain Kink, Possessive Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: A list of smutty ficlets with bottom Castiel and top Dean.





	1. Demon!Dean/Castiel/Endverse!Dean

**Author's Note:**

> All of these one-shots are beta-read by two of my friends. Special thanks to Wally and Julia. WIthout most of my friends and people who believe in me, I wouldn't have continued my passion for writing. I know this isn't much but it helps me with my grammar and description of a variety of things. All these chapters have been requested by people on my bottomcas.zone account on Instagram.

It was an accident. Castiel didn’t know what he was doing, but he was desperate, and when someone is desperate they would do anything no matter the consequences, right? 

 

He felt like he was useless ever since Jack brought him back from the empty. Now he was in the other alternative universe with Mary while the brothers went out hunting. Castiel? He stayed in the bunker to figure this situation out. He had found the spell from the library the bunker owned. It was difficult to get the ingredients behind the brothers’ backs. Especially since Dean acted like a mother hen around Castiel.

 

Dean. Castiel wished the hunter was here, but he didn’t know how to explain what was going on. He wouldn’t understand. Especially since there would be three of him. Three different versions Castiel couldn’t handle. The spell did open a rift but to different realities, and not the right one he needed to be in to save Jack and Mary. Instead, he got himself into a sticky situation and an opportunity.

 

“Aren’t you a cute little thing? So small and fragile I can break you. Then, I’ll piece you back together to ruin you for everyone else.”

 

A wicked grin played on Dean’s lips as he leaned in close to look Castiel over. It seemed like he didn’t care if anyone caught him checking out the angel who backed away into a corner. Castiel couldn’t believe what he was seeing. That face was so familiar and so horrid. He had seen those kinds of faces every since the beginning of time. A demon. When Dean’s eyes flashed pitch black it confirmed what he is. Castiel could still see the lust that was displayed in Dean’s expression. The offer he proposed was...tempting.

 

“You’re scaring him. Don’t make me put a bullet in you.”

 

The other Dean that also got sucked into this alternative universe spoke up. He got in between the two and glared at the demon. He was holding a shotgun in his hands and cocked it to emphasize his threat.

 

“You really think that’s going to kill me?”

 

The demon barked out a laugh at how ridiculous the threat was. Nothing can really kill him. Only the first blade, but even he has that.

 

“It won’t, but it will hurt like a bitch. Rock salt bullets.”

 

The demon held his hands up in surrender and stepped back to give them some space. Endverse Dean put his shotgun down and turned around to face Castiel. He smiled as he brought a hand up to cup the angel’s cheek.

 

“Hey. Are you okay?”

 

He asked gently. He had a fond look on his face so different from the demon that approached Castiel a few seconds ago. He nodded and stood up a little taller. Now that the shock was gone he was able to think clearly. Demon Dean and endverse Dean weren’t going to leave. Not until Castiel gave them what they wanted; for their fantasies to come true. Of course, he also has fantasies of being with his Dean, but he knew that would never happen. He had an opportunity to experience something special. Why would he waste it? Maybe his pining for Dean can finally end.

 

“I’ve never done this with a man before. The last time I had sex with a woman she nearly killed me.”

 

Castiel explained with a straight face. He didn’t dare show his emotions to them. He didn’t know if he can trust them, but the option of doing this seemed more exciting. Demon Dean chuckled at Castiel’s statement. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face when he spoke up.

 

“I had that happen before, but I don’t want to talk about it. Talking about your ex-sex buddies is a huge turn-off. I should know that.”

 

Castiel fiddled with his fingers and looked at everywhere but their faces. He was nervous about this. Many things could happen. What if the brothers came back? He didn’t how he would explain this if they caught him sandwiched between two versions of Dean. Endverse Dean grabbed his shaking hands and smiled at him. Castiel would give anything to make his Dean look at him like that with so much love.

 

“You can say no, and we can leave. If this demon is anything like me then I know he won’t force you to do anything.”

 

Castiel gulped and finally nodded.

 

“I want this. I need this.”

 

Endverse Dean cupped the back of Castiel’s neck and surged forward to connect their lips. The angel gasped as his eyes fluttered shut and kissed back just as eagerly. He was quick to wrap his arms around endverse Dean’s neck and melt into his embrace. The kiss they shared was better than any of the women Castiel had kissed before. He didn’t think he wouldn’t want to kiss anyone else. Only Dean. Castiel jumped a bit when he felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist. Demon Dean plastered his body against Castiel’s back, and he could feel the outline of the demon’s cock digging into the small of his back. He was surprised at how badly he wanted it now. His siblings would frown upon him if they knew.

 

Castiel ended the kiss and leaned his head back against the demon’s shoulder. He was glad to see that Dean’s eyes were green instead of black. He dug his hand into demon Dean’s hair and brought him down to connect their lips. The kiss was more rough and sinful but it was still intoxicating. He wanted more and he was practically vibrating with excitement. Demon Dean broke the kiss and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s throat to keep him in place.

 

“I want you to strip and lay down on the bed.”

 

This came out as more of a growl, but the demon was quick to speak in a gentler tone, a thumb stroking over his jawline. 

 

“We’re going to make you feel so good, angel.”

 

When Castiel nodded his understanding the two released him. He started to take off off his clothes, and he didn’t care where they ended up at. Once exposed he climbed onto the bed and laid down on top of the covers. Now he was vulnerable and on display for the two who was looming over him. 

 

Endverse Dean was the first to make a move. He climbed onto the bed and planted himself in between the angel’s thighs. The denim of the jeans endverse Dean was wearing scratched against Castiel’s soft skin. It made Castiel whine as he tugged on endverse Dean’s shirt.

 

“Sorry. I was looking at your beautiful body, baby boy.”

 

Endverse Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear. His husky voice and hot breath made Castiel shiver. It felt like too damn long before he leaned back and grinned down at him before stripping his clothes off. While Castiel was distracted by the amount of skin that was revealed he didn’t notice demon Dean looking through the cabinets. He tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed before sitting by Castiel’s head. Then he ran his fingers through the angel’s raven black hair and grabbed his hand to calm him down. Endverse Dean uncapped the bottle and squirted some lube onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm up the liquid before reaching towards Castiel’s hole. The tip of his finger prods around the sensitive area that makes Castiel suck in a deep breath. His grip tightened onto demon Dean’s hand as endverse Dean preps him slowly. The new sensation was electrifying.

 

It wasn’t long until Castiel felt empty when endverse Dean removed his fingers. He hadn’t even noticed his eyes were shut so tightly until he opened them. By then he was so lost in the feeling that it almost hurt at how empty he felt. But he didn’t have to wait any longer when endverse Dean finally slid inside him. Castiel threw his head back and moaned loudly. His thick cock was splitting him open and the pain was mixed in with the pleasure endverse Dean provided.

 

“So tight. So fucking perfect for me puppy. I’m going to treat you like a prince. It’s what you deserve.”

 

Endverse Dean whispered praises into Castiel’s ear as he gripped onto the angel’s hips and started to move. His thrusts were slow and gentle yet still so good. It left Castiel into a moaning mess. He knew it was stupid, but he felt loved.

 

_ “Dean!” _

 

Castiel panted heavily as he gripped the sheets from underneath him with his unoccupied hand. His other hand was still gripping demon Dean, and he wasn’t intending to let go anytime soon.

 

“You’re so beautiful. So obedient and powerless underneath me.”

 

Endverse Dean prepped kisses along Castiel’s neck and jaw as he felt the heat in the pit of his stomach expand. He soon snuck a hand in between their bodies and grabbed Castiel’s cock. He stroked him in time with his thrusts and brought the angel to orgasm. Castiel let out a high pitch moan as his cum painted their stomachs. He slumped onto the mattress and whined when endverse Dean didn’t stop. It didn’t help when he struck his prostate over and over again, the sensation was over stimulating him and tears of pleasure streamed down his reddened cheeks.

 

Endverse Dean nuzzled into the crook of Castiel’s neck, and when the angel squeezed around his cock he let out a low grunt and came inside Castiel. He panted heavily and pulled away to look over him to make sure he hadn’t hurt him. He wiped the tears away before pulling out. Castiel whined at how sensitive he was, but he knew this wasn’t over yet.

 

Demon Dean gripped his thighs and pulled Castiel towards him until he was on the edge of the bed. He showed no mercy when he rammed his thick cock into the angel. The angel should have known that he’d be more aggressive, not that it was a bad thing. 

 

Castiel let out a surprise shout that turned into a moan when the demon was thrusting in and out of him roughly. Already his throat was growing hoarse from the pleasured yells he let out and Castiel dug his nails into his skin leaving red scratches behind when the demon picked up his pace.

 

Castiel couldn’t do anything but take what demon Dean offered, and he loved it. Demon Dean sucked dark marks into Castiel’s skin where no one would see because if his Dean was anything like the two that fucked him then he would be possessive over the innocent angel.

 

“You like it rough too, huh?”

 

Demon Dean grinned at Castiel’s skin. He was gripping the angel so tightly to the point where there would be bruises later on. Castiel found himself not caring at all. He loved being marked by Dean. Any version of Dean because they were all the same. They cared for him and loved him. Castiel hoped they did.

 

“It’s too much- please, Dean!”

 

All of his words came out broken and started to sound more like sobs but all he could do was accept it. Another orgasm was ripped out of Castiel, and he was practically thrashing in demon Dean’s embrace. He turned his head to the side and buried his face into the pillow to silence his screams. He wouldn’t want to accidentally break anything since some of his grace had been seeping out from the intense pleasure. Then, he was being filled again by demon Dean who bit his shoulder. Castiel was pretty sure his body was all marked up by both endverse and demon dean.

 

He didn’t know what kind of sex he preferred, but he didn’t care because the both of them satisfied his needs. They made him into a moaning mess filled with their cum. Castiel’s eyelids were drooping from how drained he was. After a bit, he could hear some rustling around him, but he didn’t pay very much attention to it. He had a gummy smile on his face and felt pretty close to heaven now. Castiel was snapped out of his trance when endverse Dean and demon Dean laid down next to him with a blanket covering their bodies.

 

“We figured you can’t be alone right now. I can hear your thoughts.”

 

Demon Dean said as he rubbed Castiel’s cheek gently with the back of his hand. He had a small smile on his face when he looked at the angel. The lust was replaced with love and adoration.

 

“Whatever this Dean in this alternative universe said just remember I love you, and I can take you away from him. You deserve everything. Plus, it would be pretty hot to have sex with you and my Cas who’s a priest.”

 

Demon Dean grinned, but he was joking. The people in this alternative universe needed him. At least he could provide Castiel with a bit of happiness and love for now.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Endverse Dean whispered as he grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed gently.

 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to cast the spell, but it was worth it to know Dean did love him. Being wrapped up in his arms and scent made Castiel feel safe and dampened the feeling of loneliness. Hopefully, he could build up the courage to confess his feelings for his Dean.


	2. Dom!Dean Smith/Sub!Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spanking, sex toys, and choking. If it isn't your cup of tea then don't read this chapter.

Working for Dean Smith as his secretary was one of the best choices Castiel ever made. Sure, the pay was good and his boss treated him well. Better than others, but he didn’t care for those things. Marrying him and providing great pleasures for him after a stressful day topped the list. Even though they had to keep it a secret, or Castiel could lose his job. He knew all the hard work Dean had to do, so it was mostly quickies in his office with Castiel bent over the desk and Dean ramming his throbbing cock inside of him. Today was Dean’s day off which meant Castiel had a surprise for his husband when he got home from grocery shopping.

 

Castiel was sprawled out on their king size bed. He was stark naked except for his favorite panties he had on. The material was tight in the right places, and it didn’t do anything to hide his arousal. He took out the black box of their toys for Dean to choose from when he got back. He was giddy with excitement and it was hard to not touch himself. He clenched his hands into tight fists and closed his eyes. He imagined all of the things Dean would do to him. The explicit images made his lower stomach turn in a good way.

 

A hand gripped his knee, and the touch made Castiel gasp. His eyes flew open to look up into Dean’s green eyes. He hadn’t noticed the older man arriving, but now that he was here Castiel wanted him so bad. He gripped onto Dean’s shirt and pulled him down to connect their lips. He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and moaned into the filthy kiss.

 

Dean chuckled at how eager Castiel was. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned back to look over Castiel’s lithe body. He slid his hand from Castiel’s knee to the waistband of the pink panties and tugged on it.

 

“All this for me? It must be my birthday, but if I remember correctly it was months ago.”

 

Dean joked and grinned down at Castiel.

 

“I’ve noticed how stressed you’ve been, and it’s your day off, so I decided to dress up for the occasion.”

 

Castiel’s grip tightened on Dean, and he leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

 

“You can do anything to me.”

 

Dean made a small noise at the back of his throat at the response. He gripped onto Castiel’s thigh tightly. The wedding ring he was wearing would most likely leave a mark behind on Castiel’s skin.

 

“On your stomach then.”

 

Castiel untangled his limbs from Dean turned over onto his stomach. He stuck his ass out; the position Dean loved most. He looked over his shoulder at Dean who picked up the black box and opened it. He took out the heavy leather cuffs they owned.

 

“Hands behind your back, angel.”

 

Dean’s husky voice made Castiel shiver with anticipation as he crossed his wrists behind his back. Dean grabbed his wrists and secured the cuffs.

 

“They’re not tight?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

Dean rubbed Castiel’s back to calm him down. He could feel how tense his sub was at the moment.

 

“Tell me to stop when it gets too much, and don’t cum until I tell you to.”

 

That was the only warning Castiel got before Dean gave him his all to relieve his stress. He retrieved another item from the box Castiel couldn’t see from his position. He trusted Dean, so he knew the man wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. Even though Castiel always liked the pain that was mixed in with the pleasure.

 

The cane was a bit cold where it laid on his ass. Castiel gasped and clenched his fists. He wouldn’t be able to cover the loud noises he was about to make, but Dean did say he enjoyed them very much. The first smack was light and gentle. There was more to come Castiel could tell and, Dean wasn’t going to show any mercy with his spanking. Castiel loved it.

 

The next couple of smacks left Castiel moaning. Each hit harder than the last one. There was going to be bruises later on that. Castiel will admire them when he looks himself in the mirror.

 

Dean had lost count because of the noises Castiel was making and how he was writhing on the bed. Castiel’s hair was sticking onto his forehead and his bottom lip was swollen red from biting it too hard. The sight made Dean’s cock start leaking in his sweatpants. He didn’t bother changing into nice clothes this morning, and with his sweatpants on Castiel could see how he was affecting the man.

 

Dean put the cane back in the box and grabbed a vibrator to open Castiel up. Castiel had told him how he loves being stretched with his cock since he was hung. The younger man loved worshiping his cock, and Castiel couldn’t wait to be filled again.

 

Dean pushed the panties to the side and slicked up his fingers with lube to spread it around Castiel’s rim so the vibrator would go in easily. It was too small for Castiel’s liking, but he didn’t complain. Dean wouldn’t like that, and this was all for him. When the vibrator turned on it made Castiel shout with pleasure. It was at the right angle to strike his prostate, and it was getting harder to not cum.

 

“Dean! I’m about to cum. Please let me cum!”

 

Castiel sobbed. Dean draped himself onto Castiel’s body. His larger form covered every part of the younger man. He wrapped his hand around Castiel’s throat and squeezed to block his windpipe. Castiel almost blew his load right then and there, but he managed to hold on.

 

“Just hold on a little more.”

 

Dean released his grip so Castiel can breathe in again. He tugged on the cuffs and groaned. He wanted to touch Dean and keep his hand wrapped around his throat, but the man was already pulling away. Dean grabbed the vibrator and thrust in and out of Castiel’s hole. His panties were already soaked through from the pre-cum, and it didn’t help that Dean didn’t put a cock ring on him. He had to hold on a little while longer, but he found it difficult when Dean was massaging his prostate with the vibrator.

 

Dean turned off the vibrator and pulled the toy out. He didn’t care where the toy ended up at because he had enough, and he wanted to be inside his sub. He took off the cuffs and rubbed the red marks that had formed. Then, he turned Castiel onto his back and took off his soaked panties. The younger man’s eyes were puffy from the tears of pleasure that were caused by the assault on his prostate. Dean shoved his sweatpants down along with his boxers and kicked them to the side before removing his t-shirt. He stepped forward in between Castiel’s legs and leaned in to give his sub a rewarding kiss.

 

“You can cum whenever you want now.”

 

Dean tugged on his cock and guided himself to Castiel’s hole. He held back a groan at how tight he was. They hadn’t done this in a while, and he almost forgot how amazing it felt to be buried inside Castiel’s heat. He bottomed out and thrust back in harder.

 

“Yes! Your cock is so much better. Fuck me, please.”

 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and guided it towards his throat. His hand squeezed around Castiel’s throat to block out his breathing, and he picked his pace. He was already towards the edge of his orgasm, but he wanted Castiel to cum first.

 

Dean’s possessive hold on him and his rough thrusts made Castiel cum untouched. He dug his fingernails into Dean’s hand and let out a high pitch moan. He was able to breathe again when Dean removed his hand. Dean lowered his hands to grip Castiel’s hips and finish himself off. He let out a low grunt to acknowledge his orgasm had hit him and collapsed on top of Castiel.

 

“Get off. You’re heavy.”

 

Castiel slapped Dean’s arm playfully. Dean chuckled at his complaint and lifted himself up. He pulled out of Castiel and climbed onto the bed to lay down next to him. He ruffled Castiel’s hair and planted kisses all over his face.

 

“You were so good to me. Thank you for this, Cas.”

 

Dean smiled at him. His unoccupied hand was laying on Castiel’s belly. It was large enough to cover most of it.

 

“Anything for you, Dean.”

 

Castiel smiled back at him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.


	3. Punk!Dean/Goody two shoes!Castiel

Castiel wiped the tears off his face the best he could, but they kept coming. Now his eyes were burning now from how much he was rubbing them. His pillow was soaked with tears from where he was laying on his bed.

 

“Stop crying.”

 

Castiel’s voice cracked when he spoke. Another sob broke out of him, and he burst into tears again. A lot of people always told him he was sensitive, and he hated it. He felt like he was weak whenever he got upset over something no matter how big or little it was. But he always intended to cry in private. Where no one would see him and make fun of him. This should have been the perfect time to do just that. 

 

When Castiel heard the jingle of keys he silenced his sobs and wrapped his arms around himself. Dean must’ve come early. Which was a very bad thing. Castiel didn’t want Dean to see him like this. What would he think? He wiped off his face with his sleeves before turning his back towards the door. He closed his eyes and tried to slow the rhythm of his breathing to make it look like he was sleeping.

 

He could hear the door swing open then close and footsteps leading towards the bedroom. There was a moment of silence, and Castiel could feel Dean’s gaze on him. Dean must’ve figured out he wasn’t actually sleeping because suddenly there was a hand on his side and the man started to plant kisses on his face. He felt Dean’s tongue in his ear, and he made a sound of protest.

 

“Dean!”

 

Castiel’s voice was still weak when he said his name, and he kept his eyes sealed shut. He didn’t react to Dean’s chuckle and hoped the man would leave him alone now. Instead, he felt Dean’s hand on his cheek and turned his head so he could get a closer look on his face.

 

“Were you crying?”

 

Castiel tensed up when the question was asked. He ripped away from Dean’s hold and buried his face into the pillow.

 

“No.”

 

His response was muffled into the fabric, but it was loud and clear enough for Dean to hear.

 

“You’re a bad liar. You know that right? Because you hardly lie.”

 

Dean sighed as he rubbed Castiel’s side to comfort him. He raised his hand towards Castiel’s armpit where he was ticklish. Castiel giggled and turned onto his back to raise his legs and kick Dean away, but it was an advantage for Dean to grab his legs and secure them in a firm grip.

 

“Cas. Look at me.”

 

The order offered no resistance, but when Castiel opened his eyes he could see how concern Dean was.

 

“There are those baby blue eyes I love so much.”

 

Dean smiled, and he cupped Castiel’s cheek to wipe away the remaining tears with his thumb. His raised his eyebrows as if expecting Castiel to explain why he was crying. Castiel sighed and tried to swallow, but it was difficult when his throat had closed up from when he was crying.

 

“It’s nothing new. Just my insecurities getting the better of me. I’ll get over it.”

 

Castiel shrugged like it was nothing and looked down. Dean grabbed his chin and lifted up his head so they were making eye contact again.

 

“Hey, it happens. It’s okay to cry. What’s not okay is you not talking to me about these kinds of things. Especially when it’s making you upset. Do you understand?”

 

When Castiel nodded Dean released his grip. He leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead.

 

“You’re clearly not well, so I’m going to stay and make you feel so much better.”

 

“Don’t you have work?”

 

Castiel gestured towards Dean’s uniform. He liked the idea of Dean staying with him, but he also didn’t want Dean to lose his job because how much of a crybaby he is.

 

“Bobby wouldn’t mind. I’ll just work overtime tomorrow, and he’s fine without me there. Now, let’s stop talking about work.”

 

Dean cradled Castiel’s head and connected their lips together. His back was getting tired of being bent over, but he didn’t care. The feel of Castiel’s lips against his was better, and it kept his mind off of other things. He licked Castiel’s bottom lip for entrance and explored his mouth. Castiel moaned when Dean touched all of his sensitive places that he knew too well. Especially with the tongue piercing scraping against those spots. The piercing made the experience of kissing Dean way better. It didn’t help that Castiel found him irresponsible with all those tattoos on his body. Who knew he had a type? Dean pulled away from the kiss and dragged his mouth towards Castiel’s neck where it drives him wild. Dean was quick to climb onto the bed and manhandle Castiel onto his stomach in one swift move.

 

Dean made quick work on getting rid of their clothes. Castiel bit down on his bottom lip when he felt Dean’s heavy cock sliding between his cheeks. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to leave him panting.

 

“Look at you. So eager for my cock already.”

 

Dean grinned. He reached over towards the nightstand and took out the lube and a condom. He slicked up his fingers quickly and thrust them into Castiel roughly. He draped his larger form over Castiel and whispered praises into his ear.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, it’s all gonna be about you. I love it when you moan for me. It’s my favorite sound you make, and don’t get me started on your body. So beautiful, and so perfect.”

 

His voice sent shivers through Castiel’s body, and he couldn’t hide the moans that spilled out of his mouth. He pressed back against Dean’s fingers and immediately whined when they disappeared.

 

“You’re so good to me, Cas. Just hold on.”

 

Dean whispered as he reached over to tear open the package. He leaned back to roll on the condom properly, and he was able to slide inside Castiel easily without hurting him. He covered both of Castiel’s hands with his own and intertwined their fingers together. He set up a slow and loving pace at first.

 

“I love you so much, baby. You know that right? Your flaws won’t make me love you any less.”

 

The sweet words Dean told Castiel made him emotional, and in a good way. He could feel tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Don’t cry, stupid.”

 

Castiel lifted one of his hands to slap Dean on the shoulder for ruining the moment. He wasn’t able to move away from him because Dean had him caged in.

 

“You ruined the moment. You ass!”

 

Dean chuckled and pecked Castiel on the cheek. His thrusts were slow and deep, and his hips started to stutter as he felt himself getting close.

 

“I do love you, and it’s okay to cry during sex. I was kidding.”

 

“I don’t even want to look at you anymore. You ruined the mood. Get off- ah! Dean!”

 

Dean knew he found Castiel’s prostate when the man started to scream his name. He didn’t care if the neighbors heard, but this was meant to be loving and gentle. He curled an arm around Castiel and grabbed his cock to stroke him towards his orgasm.

 

“Cum for me, baby.”

 

Dean sucked a mark on Castiel’s neck and licked the dark spot with his tongue. The piercing tickled Castiel, but the orgasm that was ripped out of him was more intense. He painted the sheets underneath him with his cum, and if it weren’t for Dean’s hold on him he would’ve collapsed onto the mess. Dean rolled them so that he was on his back. He gripped the back of Castiel’s knees and lifted them up towards his chest. He rammed into his lover roughly. Castiel cried out in pleasure. His hands were gripping onto Dean’s arms, and he couldn’t do anything but take it.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck! Dean!”

 

Castiel’s legs were shaking from his sensitive he was after his orgasm, but he didn’t have to wait long because Dean was already cumming too with a loud groan. Dean lowered Castiel’s legs slowly and didn’t bother moving him. He could tell Castiel was already tired from crying and along with the mind-blowing sex. Dean took off the condom and tied it before tossing it towards the trash can. He wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly and kissed his sweaty forehead.

 

“Get some sleep, sweetheart. You need it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Castiel whispered quickly. He rolled onto his stomach to smile at Dean before closing his eyes.


	4. Serial Killer!Dean/Cop!Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains light bondage. Nothing too big.

Castiel’s hands were shaking when he pointed the barrel of his handgun towards the criminal. All he had to do was pull the trigger before he could escape, but he hesitated. He never took a life before, but the captain did say he had to shoot when he encountered the killer. But he  couldn’t do it. He didn’t think he could live with himself if he killed someone. He’d be no better than the criminals roaming this city.

 

“Look what we have here. I’ve never seen you before.”

 

Dean moved closer until the barrel was in contact with his chest. He didn’t look threatened. In fact he was scary calm with a loaded gun pointed at him.

 

“Shoot me. Come on. You have a clear shot.”

 

Castiel’s eyes lowered towards the handgun. He knew how to use it. He practiced for this moment a million times, but at that moment all thought of how to fire a gun went out the window. He couldn’t do it even if he wanted to. He joined the police department to make the city a better place by locking up criminals. Not kill them.

 

Dean pried the handgun from Castiel’s grip and turned the gun on the struggling man in the chair. A loud bang rang throughout the serenity room when he squeezed the trigger. Castiel’s mouth hung open when he stared at the unmoved corpse.

 

“You killed him. With my gun. I’m going to lose my job, and I just started.”

 

Castiel pulled on his hair as he backed away from Dean who was staring at him with interest. His coworkers were right about Dean being scary. He didn’t even bat an eye when he killed the man.

 

“It had to be done. The police weren’t going to put this rapist into prison. How many have to go through hell before they do something about it?”

 

Dean put the safety on before holding out the handle of the gun towards Castiel. He wasn’t going to kill him, so Dean didn’t see any harm in giving Castiel back his gun. Castiel was still skeptical though. His eyes darted from Dean to the man. Now that he was paying more attention he recognized the man in one of the many closed cases. There was enough evidence to put this man in life imprisonment, but he walked as a free man. Castiel had great sympathy for the victims.

 

He looked back at Dean and grabbed his gun. He tucked it into his belt since killing him wasn’t going to work for him, but he still needed to do his job.

 

“I can’t just let you walk away. You’re killing people, and it’s wrong.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and invaded Castiel’s personal space until the smaller man was pressed up against the wall.

 

“Or not. Just don’t hurt me.”

 

Castiel knew it was pathetic of him to say it, but he didn’t want to die like this. At such a young age too. Dean held out his hand, palm facing up.

 

“Give me your handcuffs.”

 

Castiel darted his panic expression towards Dean’s unreadable face. He reached towards his belt and grabbed the handcuffs. He dropped them on Dean’s outstretched hand. A flicker of amusement passed through Dean’s face, and something else too but Castiel must’ve imagined it. Dean was quick to keep his emotions in check. He grabbed Castiel’s arm with his other hand and pushed him onto the chair. He grabbed both of his arms and handcuffed his wrists so he wouldn’t be able to escape. Dean walked into Castiel’s line of sight and grinned at him.

 

“That was easy. I thought you were going to put up a fight. I actually wanted you to. It would’ve been fun.”

 

Dean traced Castiel’s jawline before moving onto his bottom lip. His lips were slightly parted enough for Dean to slip his thumb in between those pink lips. A sight that would be burned into Dean’s memory forever, and he wasn’t the only one affected. Castiel’s breathing started to pick up and his pupils were slightly dilated with lust. He practically radiated obedience, and Dean wanted to have fun with him before he leaves.

 

Dean removed his hand and wavered slightly when Castiel let out a low whine. His cheeks were tinted pink from embarrassment most likely. Oh yes. Dean is going to have a lot of fun with him. He cupped Castiel’s crotch and rubbed at the obvious erection he had. Dean was rewarded with a loud moan this time, and he could see the inner battle Castiel was fighting.

 

“Just let go.”

 

Dean whispered. He started to unbuckle Castiel’s belt and watched Castiel’s expression of desperation. He slid the belt off the hoops and dropped it onto the floor. Maybe next time he would use it for something else. But he needed to focus on now so he loosened the button and pulled the zipper down. The look on Cas’s face as he slid his hand inside Castiel’s boxers and pulled out his erection was too fucking good. A hiss was ripped from Castiel when his cock came in contact with the cold air. But Dean stroked his cock slowly and watches as Castiel’s hips shake with the desire to thrust into his fist. He couldn’t form any words through his moaning.

 

“That’s it. You’re already close aren’t you?”

 

Dean smirked wickedly at Castiel as he started to stroke him faster. It was an amazing sight to see Castiel lose control in his grasp. Before he could take Castiel over the edge he released his grip.

 

“No no no! I was so close!”

 

Castiel sobbed and thrashed against the bounds. He wanted to touch himself, but he couldn’t free his hands from the handcuffs.

 

“Please touch me! Dean!”

 

When Dean wrapped his hand around his cock again Castiel sighed in sweet relief. His eyes slipped shut in pure bliss when he threw his head back. The way Dean twisted his wrist at the right time made him orgasm.

 

When Castiel came down from his high shame washed over him. He couldn’t blame Dean for doing this to him, he wanted it so badly. What would his family think of him? He didn’t know he was crying until he felt a pair of hands wiping away his tears. Neither did he notice when Dean had tucked him in and took off the handcuffs. His wrists stung a bit but there weren’t noticeable marks. Dean surged forward and planted a kiss on Castiel’s lips. Castiel practically melted into the kiss, and he felt much better. At least Dean didn’t leave him in a mess. His uniform was covered in his own cum, and he vowed to never speak about it after he washes it.

 

“Until next time, Castiel.”

 

Dean pulled away and winked at him before leaving the room. Castiel was frozen in place as he stared at the direction Dean left to. He never told the criminal his name, and until next time? Castiel was so screwed. 


	5. Daddy Dom!Dean/Little Boy!Castiel

Castiel flopped down on his bed and blew a raspberry. He was sprawled out on the bed with a look of disappointment on his face. He didn’t want to go to sleep so early, but Dean told him to. He was already in his gray onesie and hugging his teddy bear tightly in his arms.

 

“Don’t be so grumpy.”

 

Dean said when he walked inside the room. His hands were on his hips as he stared down at Castiel who was glaring back at him. Finally, Castiel broke their staring contest and sighed loudly.

 

“Okay okay. Can you at least read me a bedtime story? Please?”

 

Castiel clasped his hands together and stuck his bottom lip out. He was giving Dean his most famous ‘puppy eyes.’ It (almost) always worked on him, and tonight it worked. Dean grabbed one of Castiel’s favorite books from the shelf and sat down on the bed next to him. He had his back against the headboard and raised his arm to let Castiel snuggle against his side.

 

“After this you’re going to sleep. Understood?”

 

Castiel didn’t like the idea of sleeping at all. He wanted to be up all night with Dean, but he couldn’t disobey him if he didn’t want punishment.

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and followed the words with his eyes. He was gripping his teddy bear with one hand while his other hand was rubbing Dean’s thigh. An ‘innocent’ touch. As Dean continued with the story Castiel started to grow bored. He wasn’t sleepy at all. His hand moved towards Dean’s crotch and cupped his cock through the jeans.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Dean gripped Castiel’s wandering hand and glared at him. The boy huffed a laugh and moved to straddle Dean. He pried the book from Dean’s grip and discarded it.

 

“I’m not sleepy, daddy. If you really want me to go to sleep then why don’t you make me tired?”

 

Castiel grinned, hoping Dean knew where he was hinting at. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and grounded down against his groin. Dean gripped his hips to stop his demonstrations. Castiel could already feel Dean’s cock getting hard from where it was rubbing against his cheeks, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted it inside him.

 

“You know I can never deny my sweet baby boy relief. You’re lucky I love it when you moan when you’re wrapped around my cock.”

 

Dean manhandled Castiel onto his stomach and fumbled with the buttons of his onesie. He was glad Castiel chose to wear this one because he was able to access his boy’s ass while he wore the onesie. Castiel did really love this onesie. Ever since Dean told him how adorable he looked, and now? He looked straight up fuckable. He sucked in a breath when his eyes set upon the pink plug.

 

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

 

“My plans usually succeed.”

 

Castiel giggled as he looked over his shoulder at Dean. He still had his teddy bear in hand, and it looked like he wasn’t going to let go of it anytime soon.

 

“Naughty boy.”

 

Dean took out the plug and reached into his jeans to take his cock out. He couldn’t wait anymore. Not when Castiel was this eager. He rammed into Castiel without worrying and covered his boy’s body with his own. Castiel gripped the sheets and let out a loud moan. The plug wasn’t as thick as Dean is and it burned, but it felt too good. He pushed back against Dean.

 

“Come on, daddy. Move! I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

 

Dean chuckled at Castiel’s frustration. He gripped the back of Castiel’s neck and pinned him down. He started up a rough pace where the headboard banged against the wall. Castiel moaned loudly. He couldn’t do anything but grip onto his teddy bear since Dean’s grip on him was strong.

 

“Is this what you want, huh? I can see how much you love being pounded in the ass by your daddy.”

 

Dean gripped Castiel’s hair and pulled back roughly. The boy’s moans were getting louder by the minute, and when Dean struck his prostate Castiel screamed in pleasure. He was already cumming in his onesie, but he didn’t have to worry about the stain because Dean was already cumming his ass. Dean panted heavily when he pulled out. He grabbed the plug and slide it inside Castiel again.

 

“Mmmmm. I’m sleepy now.”

 

Castiel yawned when he rolled over onto his back. His eyelids were dropping as Dean moved around the room. Dean grabbed another onesie from the drawer and started to take off the one Castiel was wearing.

 

“I need to change you first. Come on.”

 

Castiel groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. He let Dean do all the work since he was too tired to help him out. Dean didn’t seem to mind though, and once Castiel was in a clean onesie he laid back down on the bed.

 

“Daddy. Sleep with me, please!”

 

Castiel spread his arms and made grabby hands at Dean who chuckled. He took off his jeans and shirt and left his boxers on before climbing onto the bed with his boy.

 

“You’re so good to me. What did I do to deserve you?”

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and hugged him tightly. He planted several kisses around Castiel’s face and pecked him on the lips.

 

“I love you, daddy.”

 

Castiel smiled up at him before closing his eyes. Dean rubbed his back gently and smiled.

 

“I love you too, Cas…”


	6. Octo!Dean/Scientist!Castiel

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this, Castiel.”

 

Balthazar said as he grinned at Castiel. He was scrambling around his office to look for his car keys. He kept mumbling to himself at how late he was, and there’s no doubt his wife was going to chew his head off when he gets home.

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

Castiel picked up the keys from the ground and handed them to Balthazar who thanked him.

 

“I got to go. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

Balthazar smiled at him one more time before leaving the room. He trusted Castiel with his new experiment, and he didn’t know what to think of it. He already read all the files that had to do with the creature in the laboratory, but what if it didn’t like him? The creatures they kept here were terrifying. There was only one way to find out. He headed towards the laboratory where there’s a cylinder like pool in the middle of the room and inside it was the creature. He comes closer to the pool until he’s standing right in front of it. The clear glass pool is way taller than him so the creature won’t escape.

 

Castiel felt bad for the trapped creature, but many of the scientists believed it was dangerous among humans. So much for being an animal lover but, even if the creature did hurt him he wouldn’t want to bring pain among it. He placed his hand on the glass and leaned in closer. His eyes set upon the big shape made up of moving limbs.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

The creature perked up at the sound of his name and swam towards the edge until Castiel could see his face clearly. Dean looked confused at why a stranger was peering into his pool. He took a deep breath and plastered his face against the glass as if he wanted to get closer. Castiel smiled at him. Dean was big, but he looked adorable with his grassy green eyes and freckles scattered around his body.

 

Dean pointed behind Castiel. He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him towards the food. Oh. Dean must be hungry. Castiel doesn't quite remember when they fed him, but if he wants to earn Dean’s friendship then he must give him what he wants; food. Castiel walked away from the pool and grabbed a wrapped up hamburger. An unusual choice for a creature but Dean must like it. Castiel climbed up the stairs that were attached to the pool. He unwrapped the hamburger and held out his arm. Dean’s head poked out of the surface and he swam towards Castiel.

 

“I love hamburgers too. They’re one of my favorite foods.”

 

Castiel said with a smile. Dean didn’t seem threatened by him, so he swam close enough to reach out and grab the hamburger with his hand. He sniffed it and stuck out his tongue in disgust. It wasn’t the sweet scent he picked up. His eyes darted towards Castiel who looked nervous.

 

“Do you not like it? Maybe I can give you something else if you’re hungry?”

 

Dean glanced between the burger in his hands and Castiel, frowning, trying to understand where the scent is coming from. Finally, he looks down at his limbs with a look of wonder when it finally clicks into place. It happened so fast Castiel didn’t have time to react

 

Dean wrapped a tentacle around his ankle and dragged him towards the water. Castiel kicked his limbs and tried to swim out of the creature's grasp, but Dean was stronger than him. His lungs started to burn from the lack of air, and he could see black spots clouding his vision. Until Dean let him go and he was able to swim away from him and breathe in oxygen again.

 

“I-I-it’s so cold!”

 

Castiel’s teeth chattered as he climbed onto the stairs. They filled up the pool with icy cold water, and it took him by surprise.

 

Dean’s head was only visible when he watched Castiel. He had a guilty expression on his face as if he was sorry for  _ almost  _ killing him. Castiel being Castiel sighed.

 

“It’s okay. Humans need air to live.”

 

He couldn’t hold a grudge. Not even against a creature, but it was worth it to see Dean smile. Castiel could tell Dean was still curious and wanted something, but Castiel didn’t know what. Dean didn’t accept the food that was offered to him.

 

Castiel started to take off his wet clothes with a grimace. He needed to do laundry anyway, so he didn’t mind, but he didn’t have a pair of dry clothes. While he was preoccupied with his soaked clothes he didn’t notice the tentacles that were surrounding him.

 

“Wha-  _ Oh!” _

 

Castiel sucked in a sharp breath when one of Dean’s tentacles wraps around his cock. It felt way better than his own hand. This was really, really wrong but, he didn’t have the brain power to think about anything else. It just felt too good. The tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs and twisted Castiel around until he was pressed against Dean’s chest. His body is surprisingly warm yet his lips were cold when the creature brushed them against his pulse.

 

It was a good thing Dean didn’t pull him back in the water. The creature was a quick learner, and he knew what he was trying to do when his tentacles exploded Castiel’s body. The tentacle that’s still wrapped around his cock squeezes while another limb traces Castiel’s hole. He tensed up at the new sensation. Dean cooed in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Castiel to calm him down.

 

Once he started to relax Dean pushed the tip of his tentacle inside Castiel. His head lolled back onto Dean’s shoulder as he let the creature have his way with him. He couldn’t move any of his body parts because of the vice grip Dean had on him. Another tentacle prods at his hole, and he whines. The tentacle that’s in him doesn’t stop pumping while the other tentacle joins in by forcing its way inside him, spreading him even more.

 

The tentacles move in sync inside him. The first orgasm that was ripped out of Castiel painted Dean’s tentacles with his warm fluids. The tentacles pause and the creature lets out a low groan when Castiel squeezed around his tentacles. The limbs press against his walls to keep his hole open. Castiel could feel the head of Dean’s cock pushing pass the ring of sensitive muscle. He could feel how Dean’s limbs were stretching him, and he felt full.

 

Dean moaned in Castiel’s ear as the limbs started to move, curl, twist, and rub inside of Castiel. All three of the limbs press against his prostate and Castiel can’t keep his noises quiet anymore. It was a good thing the building is empty except for the two in the laboratory. Another tentacle makes itself known when it finds its way inside Castiel’s mouth. The taste that flooded his taste buds was delicious. Castiel couldn’t get enough of it when he sucked on it, hard.

 

His second orgasm was wrenched out of him. More forcefully than the last one. His body went limp, and he was glad that Dean released not long after. The creature must’ve been on the edge of his orgasm and only waited until Castiel was satisfied. The tentacles slide out of Castiel slowly while Dean lays him down on the edge of the pool. The creature lifts himself up from the water and wraps Castiel around with his tentacles and arms. Who knew Dean was a cuddly creature? Castiel didn’t mind though because he was warm and sated.

 

“That was intense.”

 

Castiel giggled at his own choice of words. Dean didn’t react to it. He merely petted Castiel’s hair and tighten his grip. He wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. He stuffed his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck and breathed in big amounts of his scent. 


	7. Demon!Dean/Leviathan!Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains blood kink, knife play, and pain kink.

It was a massacre when Dean left the store. He was covered in blood; as if he was dipped into a puddle of the thick liquid. It was enough to sate the mark on his forearm. He took off his leather jacket and rolled up his sleeve to stare at the glowing mark. It throbbed with pain when it wasn’t fed well enough and, after the killing spree Dean went on, the mark would leave him alone for a couple of days at the most.

Dean left the leather jacket on the floor. He didn’t need it anyway. It was ripped up and covered in the victim's’ blood. He wasn’t one to keep souvenirs, plus the cold didn’t affect him anyway. He headed towards the Impala that was still there, thankfully. He didn’t know how long he was at the store, but he knew he was there long enough for the cops to catch him. Nobody called.

Dean tensed up when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He gripped onto the handle of the first blade and walked near the walls. He could sense the person getting closer, but they weren’t human. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what kind of supernatural creature it was.

Dean turned around and pinned the creature to the wall. He had the first blade towards its neck. He squeezed his eyes shut. He had to clear his mind from the anger that surged through him to kill this creature. Not now. The creature didn’t even struggle in his grasp when he took too long to calm himself down, A couple of minutes later he opened his eyes and looked down into a familiar face.

“What the hell, Cas? I could’ve killed you.”

Dean let go of him and stepped back. He had to take a double look at Castiel’s figure. Being a demon he could see every supernatural creatures' true form. Castiel’s true form should be bright and blinding. Dean wouldn’t be able to be in the same room as him without thinking about killing him since demons and angels are the exact opposite. Castiel’s true form was dark and twisted. More twisted than a demon’s. It was ironic because Castiel was looking up at him with such cute innocence. Dean could’ve been fooled.

“Hello Dean.”

Castiel grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Black goo started to stream down his face and Dean took another step back, dumbfounded. He was frozen in place when Castiel walked closer. He held up his hand and smeared the blood on Dean’s face. Dean could see in the moonlight that Castiel’s pupils were dilated. Dean didn’t know what from; his face or the blood.

“What are you?”

Dean raised his blade as if to strike at the creature impostering Castiel.

“It’s really me, Dean. Just a leviathan now. It doesn’t matter how. What matters is that we can finally be together, forever. You keep denying your feelings for me as a human, but now you aren’t, and I can help with the mark.”

Castiel covered the Mark of Cain with his hand. He felt Dean tensed up under his grasp when the demon laid his eyes on the sharp claws Castiel had.

“We can kill together.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek with his other hand and smiled when his eyes flickered black. Dean’s face hardened, and he grabbed Castiel and pinned him towards the wall again. This time Dean was plastered against Castiel’s back while he held the first blade towards his neck as if he was going to slit his throat.

“How can I trust you? What are you gaining from it?”

Castiel leaned his head away from the blade as his breathing started to quicken. He gulped and tried to move his arms but Dean had a tight grip on him. Even as a leviathan Dean was stronger than him, and it aroused him even more.

“The only thing I’m gaining is to be with you. You can trust me. You always have.”

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously when Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. He read Castiel very well and knew that look on his face. It was a rare look on him but Dean recognized it immediately. He smirked wickedly as a couple of inappropriate thoughts flooded his mind.

“Something you like?”

Dean dug the blade into Castiel’s skin. Hard enough to break the skin. Castiel grimaced in pain but otherwise stayed quiet. He scooped up some of the blood and stuff his slick fingers into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel was careful enough to not cut Dean’s fingers with his razor-sharp teeth. His tongue was long when it cleaned Dean’s bloody fingers. There was a lot to learn about Castiel’s body, and Dean planned on keeping him to find out more. He was intrigued.

“Well well well. You’re full of surprises, but this...this takes the cake.”

Dean took out his fingers and turned Castiel around to face him and started to rip off his clothes. It was a relieve to see Castiel without the same suit and trench coat he always wore. Being naked was a better look on him, but Dean wasn’t that cruel. He had extra clothes in the Impala.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s right leg and wrapped it around his waist. In this angle, Dean has easy access to Castiel’s sensitive hole. He stuffed his saliva slinked fingers inside Castiel roughly. Castiel grabbed Dean’s arms and moaned loudly at the new feeling. It felt painful but it was also so good.

“If only people could see you like this and watch who you belonged to.”

The demon lowered his blade towards Castiel’s chest; right in front of his heart. He carved out his initials into Castiel’s skin. Dean aimed for leaving a scar behind to remind the creature who he belonged to now. Blood was dripping from the wound. Castiel looked down at the carved initials and smiled. He was in his own little happy world. It was all he wanted. To be Dean’s.

His trance was broken when he felt the head of Dean’s cock sliding inside him. His bottom lip started to bleed when he bit down on it. Castiel didn’t think he would last with all the pain mixed in with the pleasure. When Dean started to move Castiel’s back scratched against the wall and the material of Dean’s clothes was enough friction for his cock that was trapped in between their bodies.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s thigh and dug his fingernails into the soft skin. He leaned in to smash their lips together. Castiel’s skilled tongue explored Dean’s mouth and it reached the most sensitive spots that left Dean moaning and quickened his pace.

It wasn’t long until they both came. Dean still had a strong grip on Castiel when the smaller man slumped against him. Dean lowered his leg and tucked himself in before taking off his flannel. It was covered in Castiel’s blood from the wound, but Dean didn’t care. He wrapped it around Castiel and grabbed his chin to lift his gaze up to make eye contact.

“You play by my rules. If you disobey then we’re going to have a problem.”

Dean’s green eyes were back. He was serious but Castiel could see other emotions under the mask. He nodded anyway. He was good at following orders and rules. He wouldn’t disappoint Dean.


	8. King of Hell!Dean/Twink!Castiel

Dean likes to do a lot of things to Castiel in their room, away from prying eyes. He likes to worship his lithe body and watch him squirm with only his hands and mouth. He always had that effect on Castiel. Ever since he found him Dean couldn’t keep his hands off him. It wasn’t just the sex, no matter how enjoyable it was, Dean did really love Castiel. Their love for each other was more pleasurable than anything else. Dean loved taking care of Castiel in their room, but his favorite thing to do was showing off his most prized possession. Let everyone know who Castiel belonged to. Every demon knew it, and whoever dared to touch him...well, they were never seen again. Dean made sure of that.

 

Being the only knight of Hell had its perks. A lot of people worshipped him and were loyal followers. There were some who requested to battle with him, but he always won. Ever since then nobody was brave enough to fight for the throne. That much was proof when their trophy was the ex king of hell; Crowley. Serving his many years of torture for tormenting Dean and his lover.

 

Castiel was sitting on Dean’s lap, naked. Except for the collar that was wrapped around his neck. It was something simple. Black with white lettering spelling out ‘Dean’s.’ The younger man had gotten used to putting on a show whenever Dean was in one of his moods. All he ever wanted to do was please Dean, so it was getting easier and easier to ignore all the demons in the room that were watching them. Dean made them sure they watched. He loved showing his boy off and demonstrating how easily he could make Castiel scream his name.

 

Castiel grasped onto Dean’s biceps and lifted himself up to slam back down onto the demon’s cock. It was a bit easier to ignore the demons when he was facing Dean. All he really needed to see was Dean’s face full of pleasure because of him. The demon’s grip on him would add to the collection of bruises and hickies all over his body.

 

“That’s it. Take what you need, baby.”

 

Dean whispered as he moved his hand to cup Castiel’s cheek. He wiped away the pleasurable tears that were streaming down his cheeks. They were going at this for about an hour now. Castiel had already came twice during that time, and the evidence was on Dean’s shirt who hadn’t came once. Sometimes his stamina was useful when Castiel’s hormones go crazy. The demon didn’t seem to mind at all about the mess. He could clean it with a snap of his fingers if he wanted to, but he was too distracted with Castiel writhing on his lap.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this. They need to see it. I bet every demon in this room wants to fuck you or just touch you but, they can’t. I only can because you’re mine.”

 

Dean curled two fingers around Castiel’s collar and tugged him closer to give him a sweet kiss. Every kiss they shared together gave Castiel butterflies in his stomach. The praise before that made him feel hot but, mostly happy. He was doing something right for once in his life, and he didn’t plan on letting it go. Once they pulled away from the kiss Castiel tried to pick up his pace, but his thighs started to burn and he felt like he wasn’t going fast enough.

 

“Dean. Please move. I’m almost going to cum.”

 

Castiel whimpered. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and rolls his hips. He teased him at first, but once Castiel started complaining Dean thrust into him roughly to shut him up.

 

“A little feisty today aren’t we?”

 

Dean grinned. Castiel couldn’t form words even if he wanted to. The force of Dean’s thrusts only made him moan for more. He came for the third time and slumped forward on Dean’s chest. He could feel the rumble through his chest when Dean let out quiet grunts. Castiel loved hearing him. It was rare when Dean was vocal in bed, but when he is it was proof that he was lost in the pleasure Castiel provided him.

 

“So beautiful. You’re so good to me.”

 

Dean whispered praises into Castiel’s ear when he finally came. He made sure his boy felt loved after the mind-blowing sex. Castiel wasn’t just a sex toy Dean could use. He did care about him, and Dean couldn’t wait for Castiel to join him as a demon for eternity.


	9. Butler!Dean/Billionaire!Castiel

A lot of people knew Castiel as a dominant. He acted and looked like one. In face he always ordered people around and never took anyone’s shit. Many knew that he was sleeping with the hot young butler, Dean Winchester, but no one questioned it. Of course these ignorant rich bastards took advantage of Dean. He didn’t look like much a threat with his baby face full of freckles and big green eyes.

 

Castiel was throwing a party for his big brother. Despite how tense and grumpy he was, he managed to stay nice. Too nice not to invite his rich ‘buddies.’ Dean didn’t know why Castiel still put up with them. They had no manners, always so disrespectful, and plain on perverts. Dean only tolerated them for Castiel. Only Castiel. His brother wasn't half bad and knew about their relationship but even Gabriel could be so annoying at times.

 

“Hey, pretty boy. Why don’t you come over here and sit on my lap?”

 

One of the guys that spoke grinned and made the others laugh as if it were funny. Dean didn’t bother to know their names. Too preoccupied trying to ignore them. He walked over to their table and lowered the trap to put down their drinks in front of them. The faster he finishes serving them the better. Once the tray was empty he turned around and fled the table. He felt a burst of ire grow inside of him when he heard their laughter behind him. Annoyance too, but mostly angry.

 

Not even a few minutes later one of the servants asked him to serve them again because apparently they asked for  _ him  _ specifically. Dean felt like he was risking his job going near them. He did believe Castiel would fire him if he wanted to. He took a deep breath and snatched the tray away from the servant before going back towards their table.

 

“Who wanted the spaghetti?”

 

Dean asked in a monotone voice as he looked around the table. The blonde one raised his hand and Dean placed the dish in front of him. Then, at that moment, the guy closest to him had the nerve to grope him right in front of the group.

 

“This soup must be for you.”

 

Dean grabbed the bowl of hot soup and poured the whole thing onto the predator. He smirked at the scream that filled the room as hot soup was spilled onto the guy’s suit. He gripped the ends of the tray and was about to swing at the man when he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder.

 

“Dean. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

 

Castiel’s voice pierced through his rage and immediately relaxed under his touch. He put the tray down and pats down on the wrinkles that formed on his suit.

 

“Just trying to show this man a lesson. He might have second degree burns, but other than that he’ll fine.”

 

Dean sounded a bit disappointed in the end as he glared at the rest of the group who didn’t say anything else. Suddenly he ripped himself away from Castiel’s grasp and stormed out of the room with a huff. He didn’t know where he was headed until he opened the door to his room. It was clean and the blankets were undisturbed, he hardly slept in here because Castiel mentioned before that he never liked sleeping alone.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Dean turned to look at Castiel in the doorway and shrugged.

 

“As okay as I’ll ever be whenever I’m around them.”

 

Dean sighed. Castiel stepped inside the room and reached his hands out to cup Dean’s face. He smiled up at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

“It wouldn’t happen if you just didn’t invite them.”

 

Castiel’s lips formed into a thin line. Dean had a point.

 

“Okay. Next time I won’t invite them.”

 

Dean nodded at that and smiled. The people out there could think whatever they want about their relationship. It wasn’t their business, but they didn’t realize how wrong they were. They never realized that Dean was the one to dominate Castiel. The one to cherish and love the older man like how he deserved it. They didn’t know he was the one who got to watch those lovely blue eyes while Cas was on his knees. 

 

Dean pinned Castiel to the door and carried him off his feet as he started to ravish his mouth. Castiel moaned at the roughness and buried his fingers in Dean’s hair. The monkey suits they had on did nothing to provide them pleasure and Dean wanted them off now. He carried Castiel onto the bed and laid him out in front of him. Not once had their lips were separated until Dean had to pull away to take off Castiel’s suit. So many layers were torn off his body that left Dean frustrated. He loved Castiel naked, better than anything. With Castiel’s tie in his hand he dragged the silk cloth around Castiel’s neck. He pulled on the tie, not too roughly. It wasn’t a leash but it’ll do for now. They were both too far gone.

 

“On your hands and knees.”

 

Castiel scrambled to obey. It was a bit difficult with the tie pressing down on his Adam’s apple but he succeeded. Dean smirked and covered Castiel’s body with his own. He was able to slip two fingers inside Castiel. Of course he was still open from their last session, but Dean wasn’t going to drag it out right now. They had a party to attend to.

 

Dean unbuttoned his pants with one hand while the other was still gripping the tie. Castiel was already shaking and panting heavily just from the tie secured around his neck.

 

“You’re being such a good boy, Cas.”

 

Dean praised as he let his dress pants pool around his ankles. He squeezed the head of his cock before guiding himself into Castiel’s hole. Never would he get used to the feeling of how tight Castiel was. He cupped Castiel’s chin and lifted his head up to connect their lips together again.

 

“Always tell me when it gets too much.”

 

At Castiel’s nod Dean started to move. He covered Castiel’s mouth to silence his loud moans that would no doubt be heard in the hallway. If only they could see how beautiful he looked right now, but Dean didn’t like sharing. This image was only for his eyes to see. The whimpers that came out of Castiel made Dean go faster.

 

“Such delicious sounds you make.”

 

Dean grinned. He wished he could hear more of them, but they weren’t planning on getting caught. But he groaned a little too loudly as he felt himself tipping over the edge. It was like he was a damn teenager all over again. He bit down on Castiel’s shoulder and came inside of him.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Dean pulled out of Castiel and flipped him onto his back. He knelt down in between his legs and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock, stroking it a couple of times before taking the whole length into his mouth. Castiel threw his head back and moaned. He squeezed his thighs together, almost crushing Dean’s head. Dean pulled off his cock and chuckled.

 

“You might want to be careful there.”

 

Dean gripped Castiel’s thighs and spread them apart. His tongue swirled around the head of his cock then his mouth closed around it to suck on him hard. Castiel grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and pulled on it. Dean’s muffled moan sent wonderful vibrations through his cock which made Castiel cum in his mouth. Dean swallowed every drop of cum he had to offer and stood up from his position. He then pulled his dress pants on and buttoned himself up before grabbing Castiel’s clothes that were scattered on the floor. He helped him dress carefully and planted a soft kiss on his sweaty forehead when they were done.

 

“People are waiting.”

 

The audience out there could think whatever they want about their relationship. Dean just hoped that they knew Castiel was his.


	10. Daddy!Dean/Baby Boy!Castiel

Dean was on his laptop, typing a report for his job when Castiel shoved a bottle of lotion into his face. The younger man had a pleading expression on his face when he asked for a massage.

 

“Cas, I’m busy…”

 

Dean said slowly as he glanced over at him. Big mistake. Castiel was looking at him with those puppy eyes he had learned from Sam most likely. Damn them.

 

“Come on! Please? I have a lot of knots on my back, and that’s your fault for bending me in half all the time.” 

 

Castiel had said that in the most innocent way Dean almost choked on his saliva.

 

“Okay okay. Let’s go to our room then.” 

 

Dean closed his laptop and stood up from the couch with a groan. He had been sitting on it ever since he got home from work. His boss had demanded him to write a report that was due tomorrow, but it was good to take a break from it.

 

When he entered their bedroom Castiel was already stripping out of his clothes. He climbed onto the bed and laid on his stomach comfortably. He looked over his shoulder to stare at Dean who was rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

 

“Don’t get too excited, I still have to get back to work.” 

 

Dean gave him a pointed look before turning his attention towards the bottle of lotion in his hand, but even he knew Castiel won’t listen to him. The younger man had an insane sex drive that Dean couldn’t keep up with.

 

He squirted some of the lotion onto the palm of his hand and tossed the bottle onto the bed. Leisurely he walked closer to Castiel, who was already vibrating with excitement, as he rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion. He reached out with both hands and started to rub circles up and down his spine with the base of his hands and the pads of his thumbs.

 

Castiel sighed happily and melted into the memory foam as he let Dean work his magic with those gorgeous hands. Once Dean was applying pressure Castiel’s sighs were becoming moans as he felt the knots, that had been forming because of stress, go away. 

 

Castiel was about to fall asleep when Dean removed his hands. He felt relaxed, but he also suddenly felt cold when Dean wasn’t touching him anymore. He lifted himself up and caught Dean’s wrist before the older man could walk away.

 

“Daddy. Don’t go yet.” 

 

Castiel looked up at Dean through his long eyelashes and stuck his bottom lip out.

 

Dean was about to protest when Castiel pulled him down. He wrapped around him like an octopus so he wouldn’t escape. 

 

“Fuck me, Daddy. Please. Then I’ll let you go do your booooring work.” 

 

He dragged out the word ‘boring’ to empathize it. 

 

“It’s your turn to relieve some stress.”

 

Dean sighed. He knew this was a big mistake the moment he saw Castiel. He was not going to be able to finish that report by tomorrow, and he could never resist when his boy was begging him so pretty. He unbuttoned his slacks and tried to take them off while being this close to Castiel who wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

 

“I prepared myself.”

 

Castiel had a smug look on his face. He had planned this, and it worked.

 

“You little tease.” 

 

Dean smiled and shook his head as he worked on stripping his dress shirt off. He finally leaned in for a filthy kiss from his boy.

 

Dean gripped onto Castiel's slender hips and buried himself inside the younger man easily. The heat surrounding his cock made Dean moan into the crook of Castiel’s neck who shivered from the overwhelming sensation. It was always overwhelming for the both of them.

 

“Just what I needed.”

 

Dean mumbled in honestly as he started to move. At first, his pace was slow making Castiel huff in frustration.

 

“Faster. I told you before I’m not going to break.” 

 

Castiel glared up at Dean.

 

The older man merely smirked and picked up his pace just a bit.

 

“I’m already close because you were so hot while you squirmed when I was touching you.”

 

Castiel mewled as his lithe body started to shake from underneath Dean’s larger figure. His cock was rubbing against their hard stomachs. He could just cum from Dean talking dirty to him. The bastard knew what his voice did to Castiel, and it didn’t help that he was whispering praises in his ear as Dean quickened his pace.

 

“Daddy! It feels so good. You make me feel so good.”

 

Castiel arched his back and moaned loudly as Dean hit that bundle of nerves that always gets him railed up.

 

“So beautiful. So gorgeous.”

 

Dean kept saying his praises in a husky tone until Castiel reached his peak. Dean wasn’t far behind and came inside his boy. He held himself up to not crush Castiel with his weight and prepped kisses all over his face.

 

The report was long forgotten when they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	11. Doctor Alpha!Dean/Patient Omega!Castiel

Castiel sighed when the voicemail came up again. He looked down at his phone and glared at the dark screen.

 

“Why aren’t you answering? You always do this!”

 

He shut down his phone completely and stuffed it in his bag with a huff. His soon to be husband was up to something when he wasn’t there for Castiel, he just knew it. The most Balthazar could do was be with him at the doctors. The Omega didn’t like being alone. Especially at the doctor to get a checkup even though he’s  _ clean.  _ Damn rich families. His mother always had an eye for them so she can marry off her children. He hated life at the moment, and he knew he wouldn’t be having too much fun with marrying Balthazar.

 

“Castiel Novak. You’re up.”

 

The nurse, Charlie called out to him and smiled. She looked around the room before setting her eyes back on Castiel. But she wasn’t going to find what she was looking for. He stood up from the chair and tugged on the gown she made him wear. It seemed like he’s going to go through this check up alone with a doctor poking him here and there. As if that didn’t sound unpleasant. Charlie led him towards a room and motioned for him to sit down.

 

“The doctor will be here any minute.”

 

Charlie said before closing the door behind her, leaving Castiel alone again. He walked over to the examination table and sat down. The paper wrinkled under his weight which only furthered his discomfort. He fiddled with his fingers as he tried to calm his nerves. Mentally he was cursing his mother and Balthazar when he heard the door open. Then, the best scent flooded the room. The smell of honey, leather, new books, so  _ Alpha. _ Castiel’s favorite scents. He turned his head to peer at the man who came in. The universe must hate him because the delicious scent was coming from  _ his hot doctor.  _ His very own Dr. Sexy. Who looked affected as well but tried to stay professional. He cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. He took a moment before deciding to lock it. He looked down at the clipboard in his hand as he approached Castiel cautiously. When he looked up Castiel could clearly see the beautiful green eyes the alpha had. 

 

“My name is Dean. I’ll be your doctor for today. Don’t worry. It won’t take long and according to your results you seem fine.”

 

It took awhile for Castiel to comprehend what the doctor had said. He shook his head and blushed in embarrassment. He offered him a small shy smile.

 

“My mother made me.”

 

Dean nodded. He wasn’t going to ask anymore questions because Castiel’s scent was affecting him a little too much. This omega wasn’t even in heat and yet, he smelled so good. The more he was in the room the more hotter it was getting. He didn’t know if he could survive any longer without popping a boner. Not only that Castiel’s scent was so good, but the younger man was very attractive, and Dean had to remind himself this was his patient. He looked through the papers one last time before setting the clipboard down. Dean took off his white coat and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He grabbed two latex gloves and slipped them on.

 

“I’m going to have you bend over by the examination table. I’ll need you to relax, okay?”

 

Castiel knew it was supposed to be professional but a lot of inappropriate thoughts came to mind about what Dean could do to him. He could already feel himself getting wet. He jumped off the table and turned his back towards Dean. He placed his hands out in front of him and bent down.

 

Dean took in a sharp breath as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He knelt down behind Castiel and spread his cheeks. Dean made sure to breath through his mouth as he prodded the Omega’s hole. He was able to slide his finger in easily and poke around to find Castiel’s prostate.

 

Castiel couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan. Dean’s fingers were way thicker than his and they rubbed at his walls just right. His mind was being clouded with arousal as he pushed back against Dean’s finger for more. Already he could feel his own slick running down his thighs. 

 

The self control Dean had was gone. He already had Castiel moaning and gasping with just one finger. He wondered what kind of sounds he could pull out of the omega if he did more.

 

When Dean pulled his finger out it was covered in Castiel’s slick. He took a moment of analyzing the fluid before curiosity got the better of him. He sucked on his finger and moaned at the delicious taste. He took his finger out of his mouth and got rid of the gloves. Gently he cupped both of Castiel’s cheeks and spread them before he leaned in and started to lick inside Castiel’s sensitive hole. Cas gasped and arched his back as he pushed back against Dean’s face, his head dropping down on the table as moans were being drawn out of him.

 

It was like Dean’s own personal heaven he couldn’t get enough of. His tongue prodded at the ring of muscle as more slick flooded his taste buds. Castiel’s legs were shaking from trying to keep himself up, he couldn’t stop the filthy moans that were spilling out of his mouth. Dean stood up from the ground and stuff two fingers inside Castiel. He pressed down on his walls so he can add in a third one.

 

“Has anybody ever touched you like this?”

 

Dean breathed out against Castiel’s ear. The omega was so lost in his pleasure he hadn’t noticed him. All he could do was shake his head. Nobody ever touched him period, and this was way better than any dildos he had for his heats. He wondered how Dean’s cock would feel…More slick gushed out just by thinking about Dean’s big cock, and he moaned.

 

A knock on the door broke Dean’s trance. He covered Castiel’s mouth with his other hand to keep him quiet.

 

“Yes?”

 

His voice was deeper than usual, and he winced.

 

“Someone named Balthazar is here for Mr. Novak. I was just checking up to make sure if everything is fine.”

 

Charlie’s voice was heard through the door. Dean almost forgot they were still in a hospital. He wondered if anybody heard anything in this room. He looked down at Castiel’s fearful reaction before making his decision.

 

“Everything is fine. I just need to do a few more tests before he could go.”

 

Once Dean heard the footsteps he sighed in relief and removed his hand.

 

“Is he your alpha?”

 

Castiel looked confused at the question being asked until he realized Dean was talking about Balthazar.

 

“No, he’s a beta who I’m marrying next month. My mother is marrying me off to a rich family.”

 

Castiel frowned. He didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. Dean rubbed Castiel’s back gently and shushed him.

 

“Just relax. Good news is that you don’t have prostate cancer.”

 

Castiel snorted at that but then let out a shout of surprise when Dean struck his prostate. He didn’t stop the brutal pace he set and Castiel had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud. He clenched around Dean’s fingers and nearly collapsed onto the floor if it wasn’t for Dean who caught him.

 

“I wonder how you would react around my cock. Maybe we’ll find out next time.”

 

Dean grinned wickedly. Castiel tensed up in his grasp and came untouched all over the gown he was still wearing. He slumped against Dean’s forme and panted heavily. His hole clenched around nothing when Dean took out his fingers.

 

“That was quite a show you put up.”

 

Dean said. He licked his fingers clean and moaned then he looked down into Castiel’s lust blown eyes and leaned in to capture his lips into a kiss. His tongue parted Castiel’s lips and he licked into his mouth. Unwillingly he  pulled away and smiled softly at the Omega.

 

It seemed like Castiel’s life was going to get a lot better.


	12. Older!Dean/Younger Angel!Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains daddy kink, wing kink, and degrading.

A bathroom break. It was only a bathroom break Dean needed and somehow Castiel was being backed away in a corner. He believed the predators were waiting for Dean to leave him alone before they advanced towards him. Defenseless, fragile, and scared. Castiel was a lot smaller than the two and he couldn’t do anything but cower away.

 

“The things I can do to you, angel.”

 

Castiel flinched at the pet name and kept his eyes downwards to stare at his feet. Dean always called him that, so sweet and loving, but hearing it from others made Castiel feel disgusted. He hid his wings from view as he pushed himself against the wall.

 

“Don’t hide those pretty little wings. I’m sure your owner won’t mind sharing.”

 

Oh, how wrong they are. Dean does mind very much and that’s what Castiel is afraid of; setting off Dean’s temper. The man can be quite possessive when it comes to the angel. It never bothered Castiel because he didn’t want anyone else and loved all the attention Dean gave him. The only problem was that Dean hated when someone flirts with him. Jealousy was always Dean’s biggest negative trait.

 

“Hey! Give him some space.”

 

The two turned towards Dean who glared at them with such hatred in his eyes. When his gaze landed on Castiel his expression softened with concern. The angel nodded to confirm that he was alright. Dean pushed through the two men to grab onto Castiel’s shoulders. He looked him over to make sure for himself.

 

“I’m fine, Dean.”

 

Castiel’s smile was small when Dean looked back at him. He finally relaxed and turned back towards the two men who were still standing a little too close to them.

 

“Are you guys blind? Didn’t you see the collar? He’s mine.”

 

Dean pushed Castiel behind him and crossed his arms.

 

“We were just looking for a little fun. A hot piece of ass like that w-”

 

The man didn’t get to finish his sentence when Dean’s fist collided with his jaw. He stepped back from the force and looked at Dean insurprise. Dean looked like he was about to do more damage when Castiel stopped him.

 

“Dean. Let’s just go. I wanna go home.”

 

Castiel said quietly as he looked everywhere but at the people who were now staring at them. Dean came to his senses and nodded. He wrapped a protective arm around Castiel and led him outside of the diner. The car ride was silent with a tense atmosphere. Dean was still angry about what happened at the diner. Castiel didn’t like it when he was angry and felt like it was his fault for committing the incident. He laid his head on the window and watched as the buildings went by in a blur. When they finally arrived at their house Dean parked the impala in the driveway before going inside with Castiel trailing behind him. The angel stayed by the doorway and looked down at the carpet as Dean moved around in the living room.

 

“Are you just going to stand there?”

 

Dean asked. All he got in response was a shrug that made him sigh. He walked towards Castiel and grabbed his chin to lift up his head and make eye contact.

 

“You get like this when something is bothering you.”

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

Castiel’s bottom lip trembled at the mere thought of Dean being angry with him. Realization came over Dean’s face and he pulled Castiel in for a kiss. He let go of his chin to rub his arm in a comforting way. 

 

“I’m not mad at you. I don’t think I can ever be. You’re too precious. I’m just mad about what happened tonight. We were supposed to have a nice dinner and it was ruined by those two guys.”

 

Dean sighed. He couldn’t think about them without getting angry. And he really needed to blow off some steam. Castiel was looking up at him with the happiest and innocent face ever. Dean felt almost guilty for corrupting and ruining him. Almost.

 

They were kissing again when Dean picked Castiel up from the floor. He carried him towards their bedroom without pulling away from the kiss and tried to take off their clothes the best he could. Castiel always loved his kisses and whined when Dean was out of reach.

 

“Don’t be like that, you little slut. You’ll get your kisses later once I’m done with you.”

 

Once the rest of their clothes were off Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s white downy wings. He knew which feathers to pull to make his angel scream and where the oil glands were. The oil always smelled sweet to Dean whenever he would play with Castiel’s wings. The angel was already thrashing in his hold at the attention his wings were getting.

 

“Oh fuck yes! I want more. Please daddy. Give me more.”

 

Dean slipped his slick fingers inside Castiel’s mouth.

 

“I didn’t ask you to speak, so be a good whore and be quiet.”

 

Dean took out his fingers and climbed onto the bed. He didn’t put his weight on Castiel and was careful not to crush his wings. The angel’s mouth hung open as he looked at Dean’s hardened cock. He knew what he wanted and stuck his tongue out, looking up at Dean with his pretty puppy eyes.

 

“Slick Daddy’s cock up. Better get it all nice and wet because it’s the only prep I’m giving you, my pretty slut.”

 

Dean gripped the base of his cock and brought it to Castiel’s pouty lips. The angel eagerly wrapped his lips around the head to suck on it. Dean lets out a low grunt and grabs a handful of Castiel’s hair. He lingers for a moment or two before he slams his cock into Castiel’s mouth and down his throat. The angel’s eyes are squeezed shut as he tries to relax his throat to ease the pain. He whined as Dean thrusted in a couple of times, just to feel his warm mouth. When he stops Castiel does the best he can of slicking Dean’s cock up full of saliva.

 

“That’s it. You’re doing so good.”

 

Dean pulls out and pets Castiel’s hair lovingly as he climbs out of the bed. He lines himself up and pushes inside of Castiel ever so slowly. No matter how many times they do this Castiel always feels tight around his cock.

 

“I want to hear how loud you get when I fuck you senseless. Can you do that for me? My pretty little whore. You get to cum whenever you want because you earned it.”

 

Dean gripped onto Castiel’s hips and nuzzled into the crook of his neck to leave hickies where the collar won’t cover. A symbol of ownership. Castiel leaned his head back to reveal more skin. He pushed back against Dean’s cock and moaned.

 

“Please move, daddy! Fuck me.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and dug his blunt fingernails into his back. Dean pulled all the way out until only the head of his cock is in and slams into the angel. It’s so good that Castiel gets lost in the pleasure and can’t quite speak any words except for “Dean” and “daddy.” It encourages Dean to go faster. He lets go of Castiel’s hips and launches onto the quivering wings. The single touch makes Castiel cum from how sensitive they have become.

 

“Ahh fuck!”

 

Dean curses when Castiel clenches around his cock. He stops his thrusts and grips onto the sheets to keep from pounding into the angel. He pulls out of Castiel’s gaping hole and kneels on the bed. He fists his cock and groans loudly as he cums all over Castiel’s wings, marking him as his own, again.

 

Once he comes down from his high he lays down on the bed and wraps his arms around Castiel. The angel wrinkled his nose and chuckled.

 

“Daddy, it’s hard to get cum off my wings.”

 

“I know. I know. Don’t worry. I’ll buy you one of those fancy ass oil you always ask me for.”

 

Dean groaned. He lays his chin on Castiel’s head and hugs him tightly.

 

“Hmm...that’s a pretty good deal then.”


	13. Dean/Castiel/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Winchester is a character I made. He’s Dean’s identical twin who has a very different personality than him. I’m not going to go into detail with him because I don’t want to bored you all. 

Castiel looked down at his phone with a sigh. Still no text from Dean. He lifted his head and looked around the area. It was kinda odd for Dean asking Castiel to meet him in front of a college. It was also difficult to see him through the crowd of students that were exiting the college.

 

“You look lost.”

 

Castiel turned his head to the voice and sighed in relief. He put his phone away and smiled at Dean. He observed the suit Dean was wearing with a confused tilt of his head.

 

“I’ve been looking for you, Dean. Why are you wearing a suit? Not that I’m complaining. You look good.”

 

A look of confusion came over Dean’s face but it was gone before Castiel could comprehend. Maybe he imagined it because the man grinned.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, sweetheart. Doesn’t matter what the occasion is just as long as you’re there.”

 

Dean winked. Castiel blushed furiously at the compliment and coughed. He wasn’t expecting that. The blue eyed man wasn’t very good with accepting compliments so he merely smiled and looked down at his shoes.

 

“You only call me sweetheart when you want something.”

 

“Aren’t I allowed to call you sweetheart without a request? Any pet name in that case. I’m just showing my affection, honey.”

 

Castiel looked up at Dean with a big grin on his face. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and his face was growing very warm.

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

Castiel jumped a bit and turned around. He was face to face with Dean...in a flannel and jeans. A more accurate outfit the man would wear. He looked between the two in confusion. Was he dreaming?

 

“There’s two of you! Am I dreaming? Did I hit my head?”

 

Castiel pinched himself on the arm to make sure this wasn’t a dream and started to rub at that part from pinching too hard. Dean huffed out a laugh and placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder to calm him down.

 

“You’re fine. Remember how I told you I had a twin brother? Well, this is him. His name is Alex, and I’m about to kick his ass for flirting with you.”

 

Dean glared over at Alex who shrugged. He was having fun messing around with the little cute guy.

 

“You didn’t say you had an identical twin. Thanks for the information! He acts more like a gentleman than you at least.”

 

Castiel crossed his arms and pouted. Dean chuckled and placed a kiss on Castiel’s cheek. He couldn’t resist. He was too cute when he’s angry.

 

“My brother has more manners than me, I’ll admit that, but that’s not what is important. I still need to give you your surprise.”

 

“Oh! I love surprises! What is it?”

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side and looked up at Dean innocently. Dean had a wickedly grin on his face. Whatever he had plan he was going to make sure Castiel will enjoy it.

 

“Oh, you’ll see. Come on, Alex.”

 

Dean wrapped an around around Castiel’s shoulders and started to lead him towards the impala.

 

—

 

On the road trip towards Dean’s house Castiel was listing off some things on what the surprise would be. Dean wouldn’t give him any hints, and of course Alex claimed that he didn’t know. Whatever Castiel thought about wasn’t close to this. He wasn’t complaining though. He was enjoying it.

 

Dean had blindfolded Castiel when they got inside the house and guided him towards a room. Then, he started to strip Castiel out of his clothes.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Castiel asked in confusion.

 

“Don’t question it, babe. Just go with the flow. I promise it’s going to be good.”

 

Dean whispered. He waited until Castiel nodded for him to continue. Once the younger man was out of his clothes Dean pushed him onto the bed and pecked him on the lips to calm him down. Dean could feel Castiel’s heart beating rapidly. Hopefully from excitement. Castiel could hear the rustle of clothes being thrown onto the floor as he waited. A couple of minutes later he could sense Dean climbing onto the bed behind him. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and lifted him onto his lap. Not too long after another body joined them and settled himself in front of Castiel. His breath hitched as he figured out what they were going to do to him. He could feel his cock harden just by the thought of being filled up.

 

Alex reached out and took off the blindfold. He smirked at Castiel and grabbed his chin. He leaned in to capture the younger man’s lips into a kiss. He licked into his mouth and explored it with his tongue. Finding out Castiel’s sensitive spots as his other hand roams his body. Castiel melted into the kiss and into Dean’s hold on him. But the kiss ended and he whimpered when Alex pulled away. Dean gripped onto the back of Castiel’s knees and spread his legs. Alex slicked up his fingers with lube and started to prep him. Castiel moaned and leaned his head back against Dean’s shoulder. He bit his lip and tried the best he can to push back against Alex’s fingers. But he could hardly move with Dean’s grip on him.

 

Once Castiel was stretched enough Alex took out his fingers. Dean let go one of Castiel’s legs to guide his cock towards Castiel’s sensitive hole. He was able to push in easily, and Castiel was already panting. Dean didn’t start thrusting right away no matter how much he wanted to. He just held Castiel’s legs open as Alex carefully slipped his fingers inside Castiel again to stretch him even more.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut at the burning sensation and wrapped his arms around Alex.

 

“It’s okay. You’re fine. Just take deep breaths. I’ll stop when it gets too much.”

 

Alex said. He pet Castiel’s hair and peppered his face with kisses. Once the pain went away Castiel nodded for Alex to continue. He carefully added more fingers inside Castiel and kissed him to distract him.

 

“I need you to relax. It’s going to feel good. We promise.”

 

Alex winked. He took out his fingers and scooted closer. Dean turned Castiel’s head to bring him into a kiss. It was an awkward angle but Dean was able to distract Castiel as Alex pushed inside of him. Alex leaned his head on Castiel’s chest and panting heavily at how tight Castiel was. The younger man felt stuffed with two cocks inside of him. It took awhile for him to get used to the foreign sensation. There was no doubt that he would feel very sore after this.

 

“You’re being such a good boy, Cas.”

 

Dean whispered hotly against his ear. It made Castiel shivered. His grip on Alex tightened when the twins started to move in unison. Slowly of course, to not hurt Castiel. His moans grew louder by the second. The cocks inside of him kept striking his prostate in the most perfect way. Alex snuck a hand in between his body and Castiel’s to grip his cock. His thumb rubbed the head of Castiel’s cock, spreading thpre-cum.

 

“Alex- Dean- They’re so big.”

 

Castiel was consumed with pleasure he could barely form more words. He was shouting out in pleasure when they picked up their pace. During it all he was practically suffocating in between the two large bodies. Hearing their grunts and praises was such a turn on for Castiel he could cum from their voices alone. He tensed up in their grasp and came all over his stomach and Alex’s hand. He slumped onto Dean’s form and sobbed out in pleasure as the two continued to thrust inside of him. He couldn’t do anything except to just lay there and take it. He was already starting to shake from the overstimulation.

 

Alex bit down on Castiel’s shoulder and let out a muffled groan as he came inside Castiel. He pulled out slowly and away from Castiel’s reach. His arms were lying limp on his sides as Dean continued to pound into him. The amount of sex they had built up Dean’s stamina and Castiel didn’t know if that was good thing until now.

 

Not long after did Dean came inside of him too. He pulled out of Castiel and let go of his legs. Castiel sighed in relief and closed his eyes as Dean adjusted him to lay on the bed. Next thing he knew he was wrapped around in two pairs of arms. It made him smile.


	14. Alpha Teacher!Dean/Omega Student!Castiel

When the bell rang Castiel didn’t even move a muscle as he watched his fellow peers pack up and leave the classroom. He was stuck in detention on a Friday thanks to his rival. Castiel didn’t even know why Anna hated him so much, but ever since he was transferred to this school he was being tormented by her. He slumped in his chair and sighed, absently playing with his pencil in hand. A couple of minutes later he heard the door open. He turned his head and his breath hitched when his nose caught a whiff of that familiar scent.

 

“Hey man. Sorry for being a little late, but I’m here. Now go home to your mate. I got it from here.”

 

Dean slapped the teacher on the back and ushered him outside. He closed the door behind him and walked back to the desk to plop down on the black leather chair. Moments later he kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

 

His plans for ditching detention flew out the window as Castiel was frozen in place and staring at Dean. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t. Dean was at the best at sensing someone nearby him. He always knew who was doing their work and who was not. Castiel tore his gaze away from the man who looked too comfortable in that position. He never thought that he would have a crush on a teacher, but who wouldn’t have a crush on Dean? He was a young Alpha who was sexy and smart. Not to mention totally available. Castiel had his eyes on him ever since he walked into his classroom. The Omega was gone the moment he realized that he was going to see Dean for the rest of the year.

 

It was a pointless crush, really. Castiel was too young and inexperienced. The history teacher who always made heart eyes at Dean was more suitable for the Alpha. Just by thinking about it made Castiel upset. He couldn’t control his feelings and attraction towards someone.

 

He tried his best to not stare at Dean at all but his gaze always came back. The dirty blonde hair, to his long eyelashes, then the freckles that Castiel wondered how low they went, his kissable lips, the rise and fall of his breathing, and his crotch. He always wanted to know how big the Alpha is.

 

Too busy thinking about his fantasies he didn’t notice how hot the room was getting until he could feel slick soaking through his underwear. Suddenly, his clothes felt too itchy and hot against his skin. He wanted to take them off now. Castiel’s eyes widened when the realization hit him. He was on his heat, and he could tell Dean knew it too. The Alpha’s eyes snapped open and immediately stared at Castiel with his red eyes. He whimpered at the intense gaze and felt his cock hardened in his pants. He didn’t know if he wanted to get away and take care of his heat on his own or stay and find out what Dean will do to him.

 

Castiel placed a hand on his belly and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. He wouldn’t be able to make it home without attracting other Alphas, and he did not want that. He breathed in through his mouth to keep from breathing in Dean’s delicious scent.

 

He felt someone grab his chin and he opened his eyes to look into Dean’s green ones. His pupils were blown from lust. Dean was having the same effect as Castiel, but he looked like he was holding back. As if Castiel didn’t want this. The Omega stood up from his seat and cupped the back of Dean’s neck to bring him into a rough kiss; all teeth and tongue. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s smaller body and lifted him off the ground. He turned around and set him on the teacher’s desk. He threw the stuff on the ground without breaking the kiss and pushed Castiel to lay on the desk. He finally pulled away and nuzzled the Omega to breathe in his sweet scent. Something he has been wanting to do for a while.

 

“I’m going to take care of you. No more painful heats for you, my little Omega.”

 

Dean growled in Castiel’s ear and started to undo his pants. He knew what Castiel wanted, and he wasn’t going to wait or tease him. There will be more time for that later. Once he managed to get Castiel’s pants off he scooped up some of the slick that was running down his thighs and sucked on his fingers to get a taste. Castiel’s breath hitched at the sight and the moan that was followed by it.

 

Dean was able to slip two of his fingers inside Castiel easily and relished the whines the Omega was making with his head thrown back against the desk. He leaned down and kissed the side of Castiel’s neck. He sucked a dark mark before lapping at it with his tongue.

 

“Come on, Alpha. Fuck me.”

 

Castiel grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and pulled. Then Alpha chuckled darkly as he pulled away from Castiel’s neck to smile down at him. He made work of unbuckling his dress pants with one hand as his other hand started to assault Castiel’s prostate. He was letting out hitch pitched moans that he tried to silent by biting down on his bottom lip. Dean pulled his fingers out and used the Omega’s fluids to slick his cock up. He squeezed the head to keep himself from cumming just by the sight of Castiel and sounds he was making.

 

Dean stuffed two fingers inside Castiel’s mouth before he pushed inside of him slowly. The Omega clenched around his cock tightly and Dean gripped the desk. He kissed Castiel all over his face and rubbed his belly to calm him down.

 

“Relax puppy. I want this to be enjoyable for you.”

 

Castiel nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. He loosened around Dean’s cock, and he gripped the back of his knees to lift his legs up.

 

“That’s it. You’re doing so good.”

 

Dean whispered and smiled at him. Once he was entirely buried inside of Castiel he wanted for him to get used to his length before he started to move. He looked down at where their bodies were connected and pulled all the way out until only the tip was in. He pushed in slowly and looked at Castiel’s blissed-out expression with no pain. Dean covered his small body with his own and kissed him sweetly as he kept his slow pace. Castiel was already moaning loudly. He let go of his legs and gripped onto Dean instead. Being lost in the pleasure he barely felt Dean’s knot tugging on his hole. He clenched around his cock, wanting to milk out the Alpha and his knot. A real knot.

 

“I need...I need your knot. P-please Alpha.”

 

Castiel whimpered loudly. He pushed back against Dean’s cock and relished on how stretched he was going to be when he got what he wanted. He slipped a small hand in between their bodies to stroke his cock. He dropped his head onto the desk with a thud as he stroked himself until he came all over their stomachs. Dean wasn’t far behind. He nuzzled into the crook of Castiel’s neck and pushed his knot inside the Omega. He came inside of him and bit down on his shoulder, leaving a mark behind.

 

Once Dean wasn’t being controlled by his instincts he pulled away from Castiel and rubbed at his sore jaw that was filled with the Omega’s blood. He just  _ mated  _ one of his  _ students.  _ He was so getting fired. He picked Castiel up from the desk and sat down on the leather chair with a grunt. Castiel leaned against Dean heavily as he felt his eyelids droop from how sleepy he was suddenly.

 

“Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Castiel’s response was quiet and shy. It made Dean laugh quietly. He was sure no matter what they did Castiel was always going to be shy around him. He rubbed his back and shushed him.

 

“Get some rest.”


	15. Hunter!Dean/Human!Castiel

“You know, this would be easier and a lot faster if Dean were here!”

 

Sam called out and waited for a couple seconds to hear any footsteps or his older brother throwing a snarky comment his way. He sighed heavily when he was met with silence. He glanced over at Castiel who was actually helping Sam. Without his grace, he wasn’t able to read the books any faster, unfortunately. It left the fallen angel frustrated. He read slower than Sam and his memory wasn’t doing as good either. They would’ve been finished with this case a long time ago. Even if the brothers said to not blame himself how could he not? He was practically useless without his grace.

 

He turned the page with more force than needed and heard the delicate piece of paper tore. A frown came over his face and he went over tear with his finger. He closed the book and set it on the table before standing up from his seat.

 

“I’ll go check on him and tell him to help us.”

 

Castiel suggested. Sam nodded in agreement and went back to his book. He stood there for a couple of seconds, fidgeting, rehearsing a couple of lines in his head; not really knowing what to say to Dean. He started the walk towards the older Winchester’s bedroom only to find his door was cracked open just a bit. Castiel leaned in closely and placed his ear against the wooden door. If Dean was taking a nap Castiel didn’t want to disturb him. He was about to push the door open when he heard the moan.

 

His hand froze midway as he pulled away from the door. Instead he placed his hand against the wall and peeked through the small crack. He breathed in sharply at the sight of Dean. Laid out on the bed, stark naked, uncaring or unaware his door was open. The angel’s eyes roamed the hunter’s body until they landed inbetween Dean’s legs. His heavy leaking cock that Castiel has seen many times as an angel. When he rebuilt his body and the occasional pop-ins when Castiel was still too innocent to understand.

 

Dean grasped his cock and thrust into his fist with a muffled groan. The full bottom lip trapped between his teeth was the only thing keeping him from getting too loud. He tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. As a newly human Castiel has these urges that he could never overcome. They always included Dean, and he always felt guilty for having fantasies about his friend. Nobody had to know what Castiel was doing. He didn’t think Dean would forgive him for invading his privacy, but he couldn’t ignore the warm feeling in his gut as he watched Dean masturbate.

 

He looked so beautiful in Castiel’s eyes he felt like he would cum just by watching Dean. Slowly he dug the palm of his hand into his crotch and bit his tongue to keep from making a noise. The blood rushing towards his cock left him unbalanced. He shot his hand out and tried to grasp onto something. That something being the door. The door flew open and he fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

 

He looked up at Dean who was covering himself with a blanket. The lustful gaze was gone and he had an unreadable expression. Castiel hated that because he couldn’t pinpoint what Dean was thinking or feeling. He scrambled to get up and racked through his brain to figure out what he should say. He was also trying very hard not to look at the obvious tint Dean was hiding.

 

“Umm...uh...S-Sam told me to come to look for you.”

 

Castiel blurted out without really thinking. His cheeks were burning up from embarrassment from how awkward he made this situation.

 

“It’s fine, Cas.”

 

He tilted his head to the side and squinted at Dean in confusion. It took awhile for him to comprehend what Dean just said.

 

“What?”

 

“I said it’s fine, Cas. You’re not that sneaky anyways.”

 

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes when the fallen angel just stood there. To his surprise, Dean motioned for Castiel to get closer. He hesitated for a bit before obeying. Impatiently, Dean grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

 

“I knew you were watching me. Did you enjoy the show?”

 

Dean whispered against his lips. Castiel was frozen in shock and merely stared at the hunter with his lips slightly parted. All he could manage was a slight nod to let him know. Dean’s smirk widened.

 

“You want a taste, angel?”

 

Castiel nodded again. He immediately started to love the nickname and wanted to hear it more from Dean. Soon he let himself be guided onto his knees. He looked up at Dean with an innocent expression, not knowing what to do.

 

“Try your best.”

 

Dean patted Castiel’s cheek lovingly and smiled. Castiel looked down at Dean’s cock and licked his lips, carefully he grasped Dean’s cock and licked the already seeping tip. He grew bolder and wrapped his lips around the head before he took in as much as he can until Dean’s hard cock hit the back of his throat. A gag washed over him and he pulled away slightly. But he wasn’t discouraged, he squeezed his eyes shut and sucked hard. Dean gripped his hair and moaned quietly. His fingers were digging into Castiel’s scalp to resist the urge to just mouth fuck him. Castiel bobbed his head and stroked the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He was getting drool all over his chin as he lapped at the sensitive tip. Dean pulled his hair hard enough to take his cock out of Castiel’s mouth.

 

“I’m going to try something. Just tell me when it gets too much.”

 

At Castiel’s eager nod Dean moved his hands away. He kept Castiel’s mouth open and slapped the head of his heavy cock against Castiel’s tongue. He stood up from the bed and gripped a handful of that dark hair again. In one swift motion, his cock was in his throat. Castiel tried to relax and felt his eyes welling up in tears. Every few seconds Dean pulled his cock out to let Castiel take a deep breath. He kept pumping his hips forward slowly to let Castiel get used to the feeling until he was fucking the fallen angel’s mouth relentlessly.

 

“Shit Cas. You like that, don’t you?”

 

Castiel groaned in response which sent vibrations through Dean’s cock. A couple thrusts later Dean pulled his cock out and stroked himself until he came all over Castiel’s face. Once done he slumped onto the bed and grabbed Castiel’s chin to examine his artwork. Judging by the wet spot on his pants Dean assumes Castiel already came as well. He pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.

 

“You look divine covered in my cum. Maybe I should do it more often.”

 

Dean grinned viciously. Castiel merely smiled up at the hunter with a dazed look on his face.


	16. College Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter results in cross dressing.

The sound of the alarm rang throughout the dorm room, waking an irritated Dean. He rolled onto his side and blindly patted the ground to grab his phone. He turned on the device and squinted at the bright light to turn off his alarm before he put his phone on the bed before dragging himself out of his comfort zone. Judging by the light shining from underneath the door his roommate was in the bathroom so Dean grabbed his clothes from the drawer to change quickly. He was shirtless by the time his roommate emerged from the bathroom. Dean had a shirt clutched in his hand when he froze in his spot.

 

Castiel gave Dean a sweet innocent smile as he made his way towards his side of the room. He sat down on his bed and bent over to grab his black converse. He slipped them on his feet and tied them. Dean watched the way Castiel’s pale hands moved then his gaze moved up to his body and to those pretty blue eyes that were staring back at him.

 

“Goodmorning, Dean.”

 

It was a good morning for Dean indeed. He tried his best to not let his eyes wander or  _ stare.  _ It was proven to be difficult based on what Castiel is wearing. A black crop top with long sleeves, a red flannel skirt that was way too short, and fishnets. Ever since Dean had met Castiel the boy didn’t care what others thought about his cute little outfits. At first, Dean thought his crush was just how sexy Castiel was, but the more they got to know each other the more Dean realized that it wasn’t a simple crush. No, Dean was in  _ love  _ with Castiel. Fell in love with his kindness, confidence; and so many other things that made him so much better than Dean. So yeah, it wasn’t just the outfit that made it difficult to not stare. Castiel was just perfect in general, inside and out.

 

“Morning, Cas.”

 

Dean greeted him after a long pause. He smiled awkwardly and quickly put his shirt on along with his black leather jacket. To stop his staring he turned his back towards Castiel and grabbed his phone. He slipped it into his pocket and grabbed his backpack. Taking a moment, he tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling to pray his boner away. He glanced over at his shoulder at the boy and sighed quietly.

 

“Are you ready to walk to class?”

 

Dean asked in a gruff tone as he turned around to finally face Castiel. The boy nodded and grabbed his pink backpack before dashing out of the room. Dean follows closely behind and made sure to lock their room. He gave Castiel the key just in case he wanted to go back to the dorm after class. Castiel gladly took it and smiled up at Dean.

 

They made their way towards the direction of their classroom they needed to attend today. Immediately, Dean started to notice all the starings Castiel was receiving from other guys. A twinge of ire rose inside Dean about this and he didn’t know why, he didn’t have a right to be angry since Castiel wasn’t his. Though it seemed like the boy didn’t notice. He was too busy explaining another fact about bees to Dean. _ Bees  _ for Christ sake  and Dean was  _ interested.  _ He was just too far gone for Castiel now.

 

Once they arrived at their classroom Dean was just about ready to punch the next guy who stared at Castiel a little too long. All he could manage to do was glare at them until they looked away. They sat down next to each other as usual when class started. Dean scooted his chair closer to Castiel.

 

“Are you going to actually do your own work today, or are you going to copy me?”

 

Castiel held his filled out the worksheet out of reach from Dean’s grabby hands. His own worksheet was blank because of course, he didn’t do his homework. Dean pouted and sighed. It seemed like Castiel wasn’t going to give up today. He grabbed a pencil from his backpack and stared at his worksheet. Castiel smiled proudly at him and turned in his worksheet to the professor.

 

“I’m going to the restroom. Take care of my stuff please?”

 

When Dean nodded Castiel stood up from his seat and headed out of the room. Dean was about halfway done with his worksheet when he noticed Castiel had been gone for a while. He tapped his pencil against his desk restlessly as he stared at the empty seat next to him. Finally he made his decision to go check up on Castiel. He packed his stuff away and grab both of their backpacks before stepping out of the classroom. Slowly, so he didn’t appear to be worried, he walked through many hallways and even checked the restrooms. He was able to give up when he turned a corner and spotted him with another guy that was all too keen invading his personal space.

 

Castiel looked extremely uncomfortable and was clearly trying to get away from the predator, but the guy had a tight grip on his arm. Dean stomped his way over to the pair and pulled the guy off of Castiel. He threw him against the wall and gripped a handful of his shirt to punch him across his face. He was going to have a bruise later on, and Dean hoped it would give him a clear message.

 

“Next time it’ll be a broken nose, you son of a bitch.”

 

Dean stepped back and let the guy go. He turned back to Castiel on high alert and walked up to him.

 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

 

“No, Dean. I’m fine, really.”

 

Castiel crossed his arms and sighed. Dean dropped both of their bags on the floor and took off his leather jacket. He wrapped the jacket around Castiel’s waist to cover him up.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m covering you up because of the outfit you’re wearing.”

 

Castiel frowned up at Dean. His eyes welled up in tears and he rubbed his eyes as he sniffed.

 

“Y-you don’t like my outfit? I wore it to get your attention, but it’s obvious now that you don’t want anything to do with me.”

 

Castiel let out a broken sob when he started to cry. He was immediately pulled into Dean’s chest and felt Dean’s arms wrap around his smaller form.

 

“Hey, don’t say that. Cas, look at me.”

 

Dean cradled Castiel’s head and looked into those blue eyes he fell in love with. He wiped his tears away and pulled him into a kiss. Castiel melted into Dean’s touch and sighed happily. When they pulled away Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s and smiled.

 

“I love you, Cas. Don’t ever forget that, and I’m flattered that you dressed up for me. I just don’t like how the guys were staring at you. I hate it.”

 

Castiel started to calm down and wipe away the rest of the tears that fell during Dean’s confession. He felt giddy now and laid his head on Dean’s chest.

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

Castiel whispered shyly. Dean smiled and ran a hand through Castiel’s hair. After a while, for holding each other he lifted his head to stare up at Dean.

 

“You know, I would never have believed you could get even hotter, but you being possessive over me just does it for me.”

 

Castiel rubbed his arm then slipped his hand into Dean’s.

 

“Want to show me what else you’re capable of?”

 

He grinned. Dean breathed in sharply at what Castiel was suggesting it. He nodded and grabbed their bags before Castiel could drag him towards their dorm room. Castiel grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door before he pushed it open and stumbled into the room with Dean who kept peppering kisses all over his face, jaw, and neck. He closed the door behind them and made sure to lock it so that no one could burst inside. He then grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him on the lips needily. Dean stumbled onto his bed and Castiel follow suited by climbing onto his lap.

 

“There’s something I have to tell you before we do this.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat and looked down, his cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

 

“You can tell me anything, baby.”

 

Castiel looked up at Dean through his long eyelashes and felt his stomach turn in a good way at the pet name.

 

“I’ve never done this before. I’m a virgin.”

 

Dean looked at Castiel in surprised then with confusion.

 

“Really? Not even once?”

 

“No, Dean. I wasn’t exactly relationship material. I’m not like those people who get a new boyfriend each week. Do they make them in their basement or something?”

 

Dean chuckled at that and stroked Castiel’s cheek. He packed him on the lips a couple of times before answering.

 

“Okay, I hear you. I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

 

Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s hips and leaned in to kiss his neck. Castiel ran his hands through Dean’s hair and gasped. His eyes fluttered shut and he ground down against Dean’s crotch. Dean let out a grunt and gripped Castiel’s hips, causing the boy to smirk and continue his movements. Dean helped Castiel take off his shirt and launched onto his chest to mark him up.

 

“Dean, come on.”

 

Castiel whimpered in need and tugged on his hair. They were desperately grinding against each other as Dean tried to remove the rest of Castiel’s clothing. He slipped his hand under Castiel’s skirt and groaned deeply when he touched the lacey panties Castiel was wearing. He lifted up the flannel skirt and eyed the pink prize.

 

“I didn’t think this outfit could get even sexier.”

 

Dean surged forward and kissed Castiel roughly. His tongue made its way through Castiel’s parted lips as his hands moved to grope at his ass. Soon he  grew frustrated at trying to figure out the complicated fishnets and he tore them to gain entrance and run a finger around Castiel’s rim.

 

“Are you wearing a plug?”

 

It turned on Dean even more that Castiel was prepared for this. The boy dipped his head to hide his blush and smiled shyly. Dean took out the plug slowly and was able to slip in three fingers easily. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck tightly and moaned loudly. It was much better than his own thin fingers. He was already about to cum when Dean slipped his fingers out. He fumbled to unbutton his pants and take out his cock. He coated his cock with the lube from the plug.

 

“Ride me, angel.”

 

Dean rasped with a charming wink. Castiel gripped onto Dean’s biceps and lifted onto his knees. Dean gripped his cock in one hand and Castiel’s hip with the other to guide him towards his cock. Castiel sunk down slowly, taking Dean inch by inch. Once he was fully seated Dean dug his fingernails into Castiel’s hips and dropped his head on his shoulder with a groan.

 

“Fuck. Better than I imagined.”

 

Before Dean knew it Castiel started to move. He rose to his knees and sank down on Dean’s cock. He repeated his movements until his thighs started to burn. He barely felt it though because he was so lost in the pleasure. All Dean could do was sit back and look up at Castiel in awe.

 

“Oh, Dean!”

 

Castiel muffled his moans by nuzzling in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist tightly and bucked his hips. Neither of them lasted for long. All their feelings were poured into the kiss they shared as Castiel came in his panties and Dean came inside his lover. They held each other until their minds weren’t fogged up from lust. Castiel’s legs were shaking when he tried to get off of Dean’s lap and that’s when he noticed that not only did Dean rip his fishnets but also his panties. He pouted at him.

 

“Those were my favorite panties, and you ruined them.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you by buying you more.”

 

“You better.”

 

Dean snorted and grinned up at Castiel. He hugged him tightly and laid them down on the bed.

 

“I promise.”


	17. Alpha!Dean/Omega!Castiel

Dean knew it was a mistake when he brought Castiel to the grocery store so close to his heat. The omega practically begged him. He wanted to be close to his alpha all day. That changed the moment Castiel started to tease him in public.

 

“I can’t wait to get home. I’ve been wanting to get stuffed by your fat cock all day.”

 

Castiel had whispered into his ear which made Dean drop the heavy basket he was holding onto his foot.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Dean removed his foot from under the basket and rubbed at the sore spot. He got looks from the people around him that were in the same aisle as him. Meanwhile, Castiel was looking at the fruits with an innocent look on his face. He glared at the shorter man but all he got in response was a sly smile. The little bastard, Dean thought as he grabbed the basket and moved on before he could embarrass himself even further. He just continued on with his shopping while trying very hard to ignore what Castiel was trying to demonstrate.

 

Not to mention all the thick headed Alphas were  _ staring  _ at Castiel. Dean was almost towards his breaking point. Jealousy and arousal didn’t fit very well with him.

 

“Maybe we can go to the restrooms for some privacy and I can go on my knees for you. Unless, you want to do something else to me, Alpha.”

 

Castiel sucked a mark on the back of Dean’s neck and lapped over the dark spot he made. Dean turned around and pinned Castiel’s wrists against the wall. He prayed nobody would come by this empty aisle. He didn’t want to get kicked out because they  _ needed  _ groceries.

 

“Castiel.”

 

Dean warned in a low voice. Hearing his full name come out of his alpha’s mouth made Castiel shudder. The touch on his warm wrists felt cool. He whined when he couldn’t move in Dean’s grasp. He surged forward and bit down on Dean’s lip. When Dean gasped in surprise Castiel slipped his tongue inside and moaned quietly. Dean pulled away from him and released his hold on the omega. It was obvious that Castiel won’t give up until Dean gave him what he wanted.

 

“I warned you to stop. Am I going to have to punish you, omega?”

 

Castiel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Obviously not buying the threat Dean was giving him.

 

“Whatcha gonna do? Spank me?”

 

Dean’s eyes flashed red and he growled at him. The scent Castiel was giving off was attracting other Alphas as well. As Dean thought before; it was a mistake when he took Castiel with him to the grocery store. Dean didn’t like it when others saw his omega naked. He didn’t like sharing. He left the items behind and gripped Castiel’s arm instead. He dragged him out of the grocery store and growled at any other alpha who tried to snatch his omega away. When they made it out of the building Dean didn’t think they would survive until they got home, so instead of driving away in the Impala, he pulled Castiel into the empty alleyway. He pushed him against the concrete wall and devoured his mouth. Their making out session was all teeth and tongue.

 

Castiel whined as he tried to make a desperate attempt to touch himself. His heat was getting worse especially with his alpha so close to him yet, not touching him at all. Dean chuckled darkly as he pulled away. He turned Castiel around and bent him down slightly. The grip on the back of his neck was a warning; if he didn’t do what Dean says he won’t give him what he wanted. The omega placed his hands on the wall to steady himself and clenched his hands into fists as Dean fumbled to unzip his jeans. Once he managed to do so he slid Castiel’s pants down and tossed them aside. He slipped his leg in between Castiel’s to spread them, then pressed his thigh against his crotch and elicited a moan. He could feel slick soaking his jeans and the scent going stronger as Castiel ground against his thigh for friction.

 

“Patience, omega. You still need to receive your punishment. You disobeyed my orders and acted like a whore in front of all those Alphas.”

 

That’s the only warning he gets before Dean brings his hand down and smacks Castiel on the ass. He cries out both in pain and pleasure. He drops his head on the wall and squeezed his eyes shut as Dean rains down the smacks methodically until Castiel’s ass turns a bright red from his actions. Every other hit catches his balls and makes him cum all over the wall. His legs shake from trying to hold himself up. His knees buck and Dean catches him in time before Castiel can stumble onto the ground.

 

“We’re not done, yet.”

 

Dean helps Castiel onto his feet and made sure he was steady enough to stand on his own. He unzipped his jeans and took out his own throbbing cock that was slicked with his own pre-cum. Seeing and hearing Castiel scream for him turned him on a lot. Dean was able to push inside of the omega easily and moaned at the heat surrounding his member. He pulled Castiel close to his chest and covers his mouth with his large hand. He knew how loud his omega could get, and he didn’t want any viewers.

 

“I bet you would love it when someone walks by and sees you getting stuffed by my cock.”

 

It was true. Castiel just loved showing off; to prove he belonged to someone. The mating mark on his neck wasn’t enough for some thick headed Alphas. With that thought in mind, Dean set a rough pace. Castiel’s moans were muffled by the hand covering his mouth. He was squished between the wall and Dean, and he loved every second of it. All he could do was grip Dean’s arm and hoped his legs won’t give out when he reached his second orgasm.

 

“When we get home I’m going to knot you over and over again until your heat is gone.”

 

It took everything in his power to pull out of Castiel before he knots his omega right there in the alleyway. He didn’t want to be out here in a dirty alleyway that smelt like piss. He turned Castiel around and kissed his tired omega with dried up tears on his cheeks.

 

“Mmm I, would like that very much, Dean.”


	18. Pool Boy!Dean/Loner!Castiel

The first time Castiel saw him was when he was wandering around the hotel. He grew bored and restless in the room when his parents left to wherever they spend their evenings. He didn’t ask and would like to keep in the shadows; where his parents would leave him alone. When they did talk to him it was forced, but he knew they didn’t want him. He was used to being alone anyways. Both in school, because of how weird and quiet he is, and home and now finally the motel. That all changed when he met the boy.

 

Castiel was watching him behind the black iron gates in curiosity. The boy was cleaning the empty pool with his shirt off and headphones in, clearly not noticing Castiel watching him. He turned the knob and found the gate unlocked. He pushed it open and walked inside. The gate closed behind him softly as he advanced towards the boy. This close he noticed the dirty blonde hair and freckles that painted his upper body like a canvas. He was cute, Castiel had to admit. When he stopped at the edge of the pool the boy finally looked up and seem startled from his presence.

 

“Jesus!”

 

The boy took off his headphones and reached into his pocket to turn off the loud music Castiel was able to hear from his position.

 

“Sorry, man but if you haven’t noticed the pool isn’t open.”

 

He gestured towards the sign with big letters that read “POOL CLOSED.”

 

“I know. I just wanted to come meet you.”

 

Castiel used the stairs instead of jumping off to walk closer to the boy. He felt nervous but didn’t show it. He wasn’t used to communicating with others and hoped that he wouldn’t mess this up. He stuck his hand out and smiled at him. The boy quirked an eyebrow but shook Castiel’s hand anyways.

 

“What for? I’m not famous or important. I’m just cleaning the pool to get some extra cash.”

 

“You’re very cute, and I like your face. Especially the freckles. Did you know people say that freckles are caused by angel kisses? And your eyes. I can see many different shades of green and some flecks of gray on them. Your eyes and freckles make you seem like a galaxy of stars, just waiting to be explored and loved.”

 

Castiel rambled on as he got closer and started to touch the boy’s face with his fingertips. Suddenly, the boy’s cheeks were getting red and warm. Castiel believed it was from the heat. He was speechless from Castiel’s choice of words and felt like tearing up right then and there. What a baby. He took a deep breath and smiled gently.

 

“You know how to make a guy blush, blue eyes.”

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side and squinted up at him.

 

“My name is Castiel.”

 

“Cool name. Mine’s Dean.”

 

Dean. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

 

The two hit it off right away. They just clicked and Castiel had a new friend. He wasn’t alone anymore. From the few hours they talked Castiel knew a lot about Dean. For example, he had a brother he was providing for since their parents were gone. They were on the road for a bit which saddened Castiel. One of them is going to leave this motel behind and go back to their home. He tried not to think about that as he talked to Dean until the manager came out to the pool to yell at Dean for not doing his work.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Dean called out in embarrassment and waited for the man to leave before he could smile at Castiel sadly.

 

“I have to finish cleaning the pool. I’ll see you later?”

 

Castiel nodded in excitement and stood up from his spot. He waved at the pool before walking out of the area. He was giddy and happy throughout the day. His absent parents for another day didn’t even falter his mood. He was thinking about the boy the whole day until the sun went down. Castiel walked towards the window and looked out into the horizon. He propped his chin in the palm of his hand and watched the sunrise.

 

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He was able to see the pool from his room and spotted Dean. The pool was filled with water now and the boy dove into the water. Castiel thought about going down there but made his decision immediately. Dean was down there, alone. Maybe they could talk some more. He walked out of his room and down the stairs into the night. He headed his way to the pool and walked silently to not startle Dean.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

The boy looked up at Castiel and smiled at him. He returned the smile and walked closer to stand on the edge of the pool.

Before he knew it Dean grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the water. Castiel broke the surface to breathe in oxygen and looked at Dean in surprised. He wasn’t expecting that at all. Dean leaned back and laughed loudly until he could barely breathe. Castiel’s face broke into a smile at the reaction he was able to pull from the boy.

 

“That was gold!”

 

Dean still had a big grin that graced his full lips. Castiel was just glad he was wearing shorts instead of jeans. He quickly took off his shoes and socks. After a quick hesitation he pulled his soaked shirt over his head and pushed the hair out of his face. When he looked back at Dean the boy’s cheeks were pink as he stared at Castiel’s chest.

 

“Do you like what you see?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Dean was just as surprised as Castiel with his answer. They both laughed and swam around in the pool. Castiel mostly stuck to the edge since he didn’t know how to swim, but Dean was a little shit who would pull Castiel into the deep waters. At least he let Castiel hold onto him. The closeness and skin on skin contact made Castiel sensitive and wanting more. He never wanted anything more then he did right then. He looked up at Dean in wonder and his hand started to move without knowing what he was doing. He stroked Dean’s cheek, traced the formation of his nose, and his fingertips lightly touched his lips.

 

“You keep touching me face? Do you have a fetish or something?”

 

Dean chuckled. Castiel could feel the boy’s hot breath against his fingers which made him shiver.

 

“Or something…”

 

Castiel whispered. He grew confident and leaned in slowly to press a short kiss on Dean’s lips. As he pulled away the boy chased and smashed his lips against his. Castiel melted into Dean’s grasp and sighed. The railing dug into the small of his back until Dean turned them around. Dean sat down by the stairs and pulled Castiel onto his lap. He felt something poking his belly and pulled away with a small chuckle.

 

“Looks like someone needs a hand.”

 

Dean smirked. Castiel blushed and looked away. He couldn’t make eye contact with Dean any longer than a few seconds now with his new problem.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make you feel good.”

 

Dean kisses Castiel once more before stuffing his hand down his shorts. He pulled out his cock and gave it a squeeze. Castiel jumped slightly and dropped his head on Dean’s shoulder with a quiet groan.

 

“You never had anyone else touch you before?”

 

If Cas wasn’t so caught up in the feeling of Dean’s calloused hand, he would have hissed something about stupid questions. 

 

Dean licked around the column of Castiel’s neck and moved his hand slowly. He teased the boy at first and felt Castiel shake in his arms. He was obviously already close since nobody had touched him before. Dean was his first and a wave of possessiveness came over him at that thought. He didn’t want anyone else touching Castiel like this. Only  _ he  _ wanted to do it. And he was going to make sure that happened. 

 

Their movements made the water splash against their bodies but they ignored it as Castiel kept grinding down against Dean’s crotch and thrusting up into his fist, clearly needing more. Dean’s green eyes grew darker with every desperate whimper that leaked from Cas’s parted lips, and he couldn’t help but bite onto his collarbone to get another squeal. 

 

“I’m going to ruin you until you  _ know _ you don’t need anyone else but me.”

 

Dean’s husky voice sent jolts of electricity throughout Castiel and he came all over Dean’s hand with a shout. Once he’d calmed a bit he slumped onto his chest and sighed heavily. He felt sleepy and groaned at the thought of going inside and taking a shower. But then he felt Dean kiss his sweaty forehead and he only smiled. The shower could wait for now.


	19. Prince!Dean/Merman!Castiel

“This is so stupid. I’m a prince for god’s sake!”

Dean shouted in angry as he threw the rope to the ground and stepped on it as if the material offended him. He wiped the bead of sweat off his brow as he stared at the wooden boat. More like glared at it and hoped it would go away. He wanted to be inside where it’s cool, but he couldn’t because the king demanded him to go fishing by himself. The old man probably wanted to kill him and this was the way. Fish this early in the morning. Dean was so tired and frustrated he felt like he was going to pass out from the lack of breakfast this morning and the terrible heat. Not to mention he barely got any sleep because he had to deal with the event they had for him yesterday; choosing a wife.

“I wonder if I could just swim away.”

Dean chuckled at his own joke. Nobody was out here with him to enjoy his sense of humor. He sobered up quickly and pushed the boat onto the water. He climbed onto it and used the wooden paddles to sail the boat deeper into the ocean.

On his way over there he cursed silently to himself to try and let out his frustrations. His arms started to grow tired at paddling until he finally stopped and decided he was far enough for some fish. He grabbed the fishing rod and hooked the bait into the hook before throwing it in the water. To manage his quickly increasing boredom he propped his chin in the palm of his left hand as he waited for a fish to take the bait.

He waited for about half an hour when his eyelids started to droop. Tiredness was weighing him down that he didn’t notice the tugging until the fishing rod was pulled out of his hand. He blinked his eyes open and looked down at the water with a frown.

“Well shit. There goes my fun.”

Dean sighed as he rubbed a tired hand over his face. He looked towards the land and groaned at how far it is. He was able to stand up when something hit the boat.

“What the hell?”

Dean gripped onto the boat and looked over at the water for the threat. He thought he was imagining it from sleep deprivation when a tentacle shot up and wrapped around his ankle. His shout was muffled as the tentacle grabbed and dragged him into the water. It was too dark to see what it was, but Dean didn’t think he wanted to know. He kicked at the tentacle the best he could and tried to swim upwards but the thing kept pulling him down. His vision started to cloud with dark spots and feared he was going to die just like this. He stopped fighting and felt himself nearing unconsciousness when the tentacle finally released him. Before he passed out he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, but he thought he just imagined it. He never had wanted to die alone.

Dean spurted water out of his mouth and opened his eyes slowly. It took a while for his vision to come back to normal, but when it did he stared into the most beautiful blue eyes ever. All he could do was to stare up in awe at the pale man. With black hair that was filled with seashells that had various of colors, which Dean found cute, he was beautiful. The man touched his cheek and smiled gently with a hit of concern.

“Dean? Dean!”

The man turned his head to the side then looked back at Dean before disappearing from view. A few minutes later of staring into the sky in a daze his brother finally came into his view of vision.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you all morning! What happened?”

Sam frowned down at Dean and helped him up. Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. He smacked his lips a couple of times and grimaced at the salty taste.

“Something hit the boat and I swam to the shore.”

Dean said. It was the only lie he could come up with when his mind was filled with blue eyes, and Sam might not believe what he experienced. Maybe something did hit the boat and he hit his head pretty hard.

“You’ll tell me everything after the ball. Right now you have to shower and get dressed.”

Dean groaned and leaned his head back as Sam started to drag him towards the kingdom. The ball. How fun.

-

By the end of the ball Dean’s feet were tired from all the dancing with women he didn’t want to be with. Not to mention how much his father was pressuring him to choose someone soon. He walked out of the castle that he never did like very much and kicked a rock around. It was very dark out and Dean didn’t know where he was going. 

Walking was just something to do and he was staring at his feet until sand came into his view. He looked up at the waters and realized he was drawn to this place; where he was saved. The wooden bridge creaked under his footsteps to get closer to the waters. He sat down on the edge of the bridge and looked around the area, waiting for something but he didn’t know what.

Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the fresh air on his warm face. A few minutes pass with silence until he heard a splash on water. He peeled his eyes open and looked at the direction of the sound. He was met with the same blue eyes from earlier. The man stared right back and smiled at Dean.

“Isn’t a little too cold to be swimming right now?”

The question seemed to confuse the man when he tilted his head to the side and squinted up at him. He placed his hands on the bridge and lifted himself up to get a closer look on Dean. The prince didn’t mean to shift his gaze downwards but he was intrigued. His eyes widened in surprise at the obvious evidence that this man wasn’t human. He had a tail. A beautiful tail Dean had to admit. Light blue on the top gradient to dark blue on the tips of his tail.

“I’m dreaming aren’t I? I must’ve fallen asleep on the bridge. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“You aren’t dreaming. I’m very real. I’ve never seen a human so close. What do you call those?”

The merman pointed towards Dean’s legs and reached out to grasp his thigh. Dean jumped in surprise at the sudden contact. His pants were soaked with water now but the merman didn’t seem to care. He had a concentrated look on his face as he moved his hand upwards until it neared Dean’s crotch.

“Okay. That’s enough touching for today.”

Dean grabbed his hand and moved it away. He frowned down at the wet dark spots on his pants. He hoped Sam wouldn’t see him like this or his brother would make fun of him for peeing his pants. The merman had a confused look on his face but didn’t push any further. He just stared at Dean like he held the moon.

That’s when their friendship bloomed.

Every night Dean would come back to the waters. The same place Castiel, he learned his name the very next day, would meet him up at. They kept their encounters and friendship a secret because they lived in two different worlds and their own people would never approve of the relationship they formed. It was truly beautiful and soon enough they were falling more in love with each other as the passing days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Dean would give Castiel some foods to eat. The merman grew to love hamburgers and would always ask for one. In return, Castiel picked the most valuable seashells and made them into a necklace for Dean. The prince wore it everyday with such pride.

Castiel knew he was stepping on dangerous territory here. His family would never accept him with a human; of all species out there in the world. He found himself not caring and feeling rather excited.

As he swam back to his home after his meeting with Dean he was stopped by a tentacle grasping his arm. He tugged his arm free and glared up at the octo. The one who almost drowned Dean and tried to get Castiel’s attention for some reason.

“What do you want this time, Lucifer?”

Castiel sighed as he crossed his arms.

“Offer a deal. I’ve seen you talking to that human. What’s his name? Dean?”

Castiel’s eyes widen in fear and looked around to make sure nobody heard. He looked back at Lucifer after a while.

“What’s the deal? Whatever you want. Just please don’t tell my father!”

Castiel nibbled on his bottom lip. If Lucifer told his father he might kill Dean and would be locked up for months.

“I’ll give you legs and you’ll be able to run with your Prince Charming off to the sunset. In exchange? Faking your death, and you know what that will cause?”

Castiel swallowed at the offer. His death would mean his father wouldn’t stop until he found the killer. He’ll become even more darker than he already is when Castiel’s mother died. Lucifer would take advantage of his father when his emotions clouded his judgement. He had to choose his family and home or Dean…

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, obviously growing impatient, and someone would come look for Castiel. The more he thought about the more obvious his answer was. His species never treated him as an equal become of how different he was. Hell his siblings didn’t even want to hang around him and his father was very overprotective. An unhealthy way of overprotective. He looked at Lucifer and nodded.

“Deal.”

Lucifer smirked. He raised his tentacle that was wrapped around a vial and gave it to Castiel.

“All you have to do is drink this, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Castiel gripped the vial tightly into his hand as Lucifer swam away. He looked down at the glowing liquid and swam back to his favorite spot. When he broke out of the surface he felt a little disappointed Dean had already left. He couldn’t blame the prince though. The Winchester was extremely tired when Castiel saw him today. Alone, he swam towards the shore and uncapped the vial before he could regret this and have second thoughts. In one swallow he drank the vial and grimaced at the awful taste it had. Nothing. Disappointment began to cloud his thoughts when his tail twitched and split into two and formed into two legs. Castiel’s mouth fell open as he poked at his knee and calves then his dick. A shot of pleasure, he never felt before, went throughout his body which made him gasp. He placed his hands on the sand and tried to stand up. His legs wobbled a bit and groaned when he fell on his butt. Why was standing so hard? Dean made it look so easy.

Castiel tried again and again until he was able to stand straight. He placed one foot ahead of the other and repeated the movements. The wind made his wet body shiver. The cold never affected him but now that he’s human, he hated it. He looked around the area until his eyes landed on a canvas tarp. Most likely from a boat. He grabbed the tarp and wrapped in around his shivering body. Then he sat down on the boulder the tarp was draped on and stared at the waters. He didn’t know where Dean goes after their meetings and he didn’t want to get lost. He wasn’t sure if all humans were as nice as Dean.

A few hours later the sun was rising. This was the very first time Castiel saw the sunrise. Since he was often underwater, he just assumed it appeared. It was marvelous. He instantly started to warm up when the sun shined on his person. With a blissful smile on his lips he closed his eyes to bask in the sunlight. 

Quick footsteps came and he scrambled to hide behind the boulder whilst he wrapped the tarp tighter around his body and he lifted his head to peek over the boulder.

The prince grumbled angrily as he untied the rope from the boat he was going to take to go fishing again. Hopefully this time he won’t die.

Castiel smiled and relaxed when he spotted Dean. Then, he grew nervous. He turned around and leaned his back against the boulder. What if Dean didn’t like how he looked? So many thoughts were going through his head he didn’t notice he was scratching the tarp loudly until Dean cleared his throat. A squeak came from his throat and he looked up at the man with wide eyes. Dean had a confusion and disbelief written on his face as his eyes roamed Castiel’s body.

“Cas? Is that you?”

Dean asked softly. Castiel swallowed and tried to stand up. When he struggled Dean helped him easily and didn’t pull away when Castiel held onto him for support.

“Hello Dean.”

Castiel smiled shyly. This close he was able to feel how warm Dean was and could fill his newfound lungs with the beautiful natural scent he had.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up, and you’ll tell me what’s happening.”

Dean didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he couldn’t be expected to just accept this. Last time he’d seen Cas was with one tail. For now he just wanted to make sure Castiel was okay. He helped him walk to the castle and ignored the looks the pair received. Dean even ignored the servants’ request to take Castiel. He led the man into his large bedroom and pointed towards the bathroom.

“Go to the bathroom. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Castiel nodded and slowly made his way towards the bathroom while Dean made his way towards the dresser to look for some clothes. He grabbed the smallest pair of sweatpants he could find and an old t shirt. Castiel was smaller than him so they might be big. Once satisfied with his choices he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him just in case someone decided to barge into his bedroom. He then turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before he told Castiel to remove the tarp and get in the tub. Dean stared at the escutcheon plate, to give Castiel some privacy, as he sat down on the tub and sighed at the warm water splashing against his cool body. Dean looked up at him and smiled softly. He was glad Castiel looked like he was enjoying his time.

Dean helped him shower by scrubbing his body the best he could and washing his hair with shampoo. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed as Dean dug the pads of his fingertips against his scalp. When the prince touched his body Castiel felt his stomach turn and his cock hardening from the contact. He was confused on what emotion this was.

Once Dean was done he turned off the water and grabbed the towel from the towel hanger. He helped Castiel up and wrapped the fluffy cloth around his body then led him into the bedroom.

“I think my clothes will fit you big, but at least they’ll keep you warm.”

“Thank you, Dean. You’ve been so nice to me.”

Castiel smiled as he grabbed the pile of clothes Dean handed him which caused the towel to pool around his feet. Dean saw the arousal Castiel displayed and his mouth started to dry up. He coughed and swallowed thickly. He cursed silently to himself when Castiel looked up at him through his thick eyelashes with an innocent look on his face.

“Uh...Cas. You got a little problem?”

Dean mentally slapped his himself at the question. It was a wrong choice of words but it didn’t seem to affect Castiel.

“I don’t know this feeling is. It feels good but at the same time it hurts. It won’t go away. Can you help me?”

Yup, Dean was definitely going to die right now. Why an innocent Castiel was hot was beyond him, but he felt like the other needed this. He hadn’t gotten laid in months because all the women in this village just wanted to be his princess. Castiel was different. He didn’t even know what a prince was. Which meant Castiel loved Dean for how he is. The thought made the prince smile.

“Lay down on the bed.”

He instructed as he put the clothes on an empty chair. Castiel nodded slowly and made his way towards the large bed. He laid down on it and sighed at how soft the sheets and mattress were. Dean stripped out of his many layers of clothing and climbed on top of Castiel. He placed his hands on either side of Castiel’s head connected their lips softly, trying not to scare him off. After a small hesitation Castiel started to kiss back. It was obvious he had never been kissed before from the way he moved his lips awkwardly. Which came to Dean’s conclusion that Castiel is a virgin.

“I’m going to take care of you.”

Dean broke their kiss and mumbled the promise against Castiel’s soft lips. He wasn’t expecting such an obedient man wanting Dean to take him so he didn’t have the necessary materials in his bedroom. Castiel’s pupils were blown wide wanting Dean more than ever, and how could he ever deny him?

Dean brought his fingers to the smaller man’s parted lips and pushed them in. Surprise flickered in those baby blues but he took the fingers well, licking and sucking on them as best as he could. But the Winchester pushed farther until Castiel was practically gagging around his fingers, looking at him pleadingly as he tried to please him.

“Thank you, baby.” 

Dean rumbled and removed his fingers and kissed him sweetly. The kiss ended up acting as a distraction as he brought his fingers towards Castiel’s hole. He prodded his rim with the tip of his finger and started to open up the smaller man with one finger first. Castiel’s face scrunched up in pain then started to relax after a little while. Already he was panting beautifully and Dean hadn’t even started yet. He thrusts his finger in and out of him slowly until Castiel was stretched enough to add another finger. He slowly scissored them and relished the pretty moans Castiel was making.

Castiel felt like his nerves were on fire as Dean’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He threw his hand back against the pillow and moaned loudly. He didn’t even notice Dean adding a third finger. He just started to ride the man’s fingers and whimpered when Dean pulled his fingers out. Castiel clenched around nothing and looked up at Dean with pleading eyes.

“I’m not done yet. Don’t worry.”

Dean grinned. Just by watching Castiel lose it made him hard and leaking. He stroked himself a couple of times then gripped the base of his cock. He intertwined their fingers together with his other hand and kissed Castiel. He felt Castiel’s grip tightened as he started to push inside of his smaller body. He groaned softly when Castiel clenched around his cock. That was it for Castiel. Feeling so full with Dean’s cock inside him made him cum all over his stomach. He knew Dean wasn’t done with him yet. He wanted to please him the best he could.

Dean starts up a slow pace at first; wanting Castiel to get used to the feel. He squeezed his eyes shut and relishes in the feeling of Dean’s throbbing cock inside him. Every slow thrust hits his prostate and once the pain turned into pleasure he started rutting back down Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Mmm...you look so beautiful like this. I can just eat you up. Maybe later.”

The wink Dean gave him made Castiel blush. He didn’t dwell on it when Dean snapped his hips harder than before. His legs started to shake from the overstimulation Dean was giving him. The man had far more stamina and could last longer than Castiel. But grew to realize that it was a good thing because he couldn’t get enough of the intense feeling. At this point could barely form any words. All his brain could come up with is Dean’s name and how loud his moans were getting while Dean’s hips started to lose their rhythm as the heat in the pit of his stomach expanded. A few more trusts later he came inside of Castiel with a groan and held himself up with shaky arms. He pulled out of the smaller man and laid down next to him. Their chests heaved as they stared at each other.

Once their breathing calmed down Castiel started to become shy again and scooted closer to Dean. He winced at the pain but ignored it as he laid his head on Dean’s chest.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Castiel whispered. Dean chuckled at that and kissed Castiel’s sweaty forehead. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him as close as they could be.

“You’re welcome, Cas. Rest now.”

Dean didn’t even want to think about how angry his father would be when he didn’t bring back a bucket of fish, again.


End file.
